


Perfect Bride

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Courtship, Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Older Harry, Virgin Severus Snape, younger Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: When Lord Harry Potter discovers he won't be receiving his inheritance when he thought he sets out to find the perfect bride.***Do not repost my works without my express permission***Don’t copy to another site





	Perfect Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas even though this is absolutely not a Christmas fic. 
> 
> Special thanks to [Masao](https://masaotheheckindog.tumblr.com/) for the beautiful artwork.

Sevina Eileen Snape grabbed the pile of white lace from the maid’s hands and tossed it roughly aside. Her thin lips sneered in derision at the idiot girl.

“What part of _no white_ do you not understand, you stupid girl?” Sevina’s dark eyes blazed at the seamstress.

The woman took a calming breath. She had dealt with many pampered debutantes; this one was no different. “I understand your aversion to white, Miss Snape-”

“My… _aversion_ ,” the girl sneered. “My dark hair and pale skin is not an _aversion_ to white, _Madame_ Claudine. It is a fashion faux pas.”

The seamstress bit back a sigh. “White is required for young girls in their first season.”

“White is required for one’s bow to the queen. Pale colors are acceptable for young ladies.” Sevina clenched her hands by her side to keep from shaking a finger at the incompetent nitwit.

“Sevina!” The three women in the room turned to watch the tall, elegant brunette glide into the room, her soft green eyes dancing with laughter at her niece’s pout. “What have I told you about softening your tone?”

Sevina obediently lowered her dark eyes. “Sorry, Aunt Theodora.”

Theodora Snape did not miss the pull of a smile on her niece’s lips. She made her way over to the trio and the dresses scattered about. She eyed them critically. “Sevina is correct. Take the white away.” Theodora reached out and pinched Sevina’s arm at her soft snort, and the girl rubbed at the spot as she glared at her aunt. “We will keep the blue, and this green will look lovely.” She made a face and waved her hand. “Remove the yellow, that will look hideous against Sevina’s pale skin. The cream will work in a pinch. Sevina, we will need to go to the milliners and acquire ribbons to vary the cream.”

Sevina glared at her aunt. “But I don’t want to replace ribbons to remake the dress.” She crossed her arms over her sparse bosom. “If this is the only season I get, then Father should be made to pay dearly.”

Theodora reached out to rub a soothing hand over the slender arm. “Yes, dear. You are correct. Tobias has done little enough for you over the years, and I promise to make him pay dearly for what he is forcing on you, but we must also be practical. What if a young gentleman asks you to join him for a ride in the park and you have no new dresses or time to have one made up?” She reached down to finger the material spread over the back of the chair. “Like I said: in a pinch.” She waved her hand at the seamstress. “That is all for now. You may send the bill to Sir Tobias Snape.”

The Seamstress curtsied politely and motioned for her assistant to gather up the rejected items before striding from the room. Theodora turned to her niece, the girl already pulling on a dark grey robe, and slipping her cherry wood wand into the pocket.

“Really, Sevina. Must you be so provoking?”

“Yes,” the girl said with a sniff. “You know how I detest these ridiculous reviews of raiment. I am going to brew.”

Sevina strolled from the room. “Wear gloves,” her aunt called after her, not holding much hope.

Theodora walked over to the large bed, and smoothed her hand over the soft, pale fabrics of the dresses laid out. She made mental notes of the things Sevina would still need once they reached London and felt a small tear at the corner of her eye.

She could still remember when the midwife had placed the squalling, red-faced infant in her arms. Could still recall the look of horror and pleading on Eileen’s face when the midwife had announced the babe’s sex. What happened next had not been unexpected. Tobias sneering at his wife’s inability to produce a son, shipping mother and child to his run-down estate, Theodora begging Tobias to have mercy, earning her own exile to the estate as well. Over the next five years, Eileen and Theodora had loved and raised little Sevina in the beautiful countryside, content to be forgotten by Tobias. When the child had performed accidental magic for the first time, Theodora had known they had made the right decision.

When Eileen had died of a fever only a month after Sevina’s fifth birthday, Theodora had taken up her dear friend’s burden. She herself had taught Sevina her maths and letters, allowing the child to read anything and everything she wanted. Theodora had learned a lot about the Wizarding world from Eileen, and on Sevina’s tenth birthday, Theodora had pulled out Eileen’s old trunk and held out the ebony wand to Eileen’s only child. They had both looked around in awe upon entering Diagon Alley for the first time, and a plump redheaded woman had taken them under her wing. The woman apparently had several sons, most of whom were away at the wizarding school, and asked if  the girl would be attending next year? Theodora had told the woman no, that Sevina was going to have a private tutor, an old friend of the child’s mother was going to be teaching her.

So with books and a new wand, Sevina settled into a dual academia of muggle learning and wizarding schooling. Theodora had somehow guilted her brother into hiring a tutor for his child, and Sevina spent most of the year with a muggle tutor learning Latin, Geography, and any number of “inappropriate studies for young ladies.” Theodora had interviewed four tutors before she had found one willing to teach a young lady such topics, but Eileen had been insistent that Sevina have the same sort of education afforded a young man, and Theodora had quite agreed. It was more likely than not that Sevina would eventually be left all alone, the poor child would most likely never marry. A heartbreaking thought, but true nonetheless. In between her muggle lessons, Sevina read and studied the theory behind spells and potions. During the summer months, Eileen’s long time friend and current Transfiguration professor at the Wizarding school, Minerva McGonagall would come to observe and teach Sevina wand movements, and test her growing understanding of magic. When Sevina was fifteen, Minerva had given Sevina the go ahead to practice safer spells without her around, giving the child more leeway in her learning. Sevina had immediately been drawn to the art of potion making, and quickly excelled at it.

But now that Sevina was seventeen, Tobias had finally decided to take an interest in his oldest child’s life. Shortly after Eileen’s death, Tobias had married a meek muggle girl who had quickly birthed him a non-magical heir. Sevina now had a younger brother and sister that she had never met, not that the chit had any interest in meeting her half-siblings. But Theodora highly suspected that Tobias wanted Sevina out of the country house so that he could settle in. He would be disappointed though. But Theodora already had an argument in place to entreat him to keep Sevina with her in London, if he would release their mother’s dowered townhouse to her. Theodora’s own dowry had long since been released to her, and part placed in the ‘change, bringing in a tidy profit, eventually she would bequeath it to Sevina.

But that was in the future. Right now, they needed to concentrate on getting Sevina through this Season. Theodora looked up as a maid slipped into the room and made her way over to the new dresses. Theodora waved her hand at the piles of fabric.

“Might as well pack it all up. Sevina will not wear it until she has to and that won’t be until we get to London.”

The maid gave a small curtsey. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Theodora gave a sigh and crossed to the door, wondering what London would hold for her little Sevvie.

 

 

Lord Harry Potter groaned and allowed his head to fall forward on the familiar, scarred, wooden table. The sound of a plate scraping across the table and the soft clink of porcelain on porcelain alerted the young man he had been found out. Not that he could have hidden at the kitchen table in the mismatched structure of his second favorite childhood playplace. A soft kiss was placed on the top of his scruffy, dark hair, and a firm hand soothed his back as the seat beside him was taken. He sighed into the calming movements, memories of years of such treatment washing over him. There was a tugging on the parchment clutched between his fingers, and he released his grasp. There was no point in hiding it. He waited. Heard the soft scuffle of feet move across the stone floor, and waited. He winced at the sharp intake of breath.

“Oh, Harry.”

“Blimey, Harry.”

The soothing hand went back to stroking his back, and he finally looked up. His best friend since the age of three stood gaping at him, and the redhead’s wife, Harry’s other best friend, studied him with worried eyes.

“What are you going to do?”

Harry and Ron both turned to look at Hermione with incredulity. “What d’you mean, what’s he going to do?” Ron spluttered.

Hermione’s cheeks went red, and she turned to glare at Harry. “You can’t mean to marry some girl for her money?”

The hand on Harry’s back faltered, and he glanced over at Molly Weasley. She gave him a sympathetic smile. Harry turned back to Hermione. “And what, pray tell, other reason would I have to marry a girl?” Hermione opened her mouth but quickly snapped it shut. “Exactly,” Harry said.

“But it’s not fair,” Hermione sputtered. “What about the girl?”

Harry waved his hand. “She’ll be free to pursue her own interests. You know I’ll be generous with her, Hermione.”

“But she’ll never find love,” Hermione’s voice wavered as her eyes flitted over to Ron. Harry sighed.

“Hermione, you know that’s not how our world works. You and Ron just got lucky.”

Harry’s eyes landed on the parchment lying ominously on the table. A letter from Gringotts informing him that he would be unable to gain his full inheritance until his twenty-fifth birthday, four years away. He had spent the few years since graduating from Hogwarts being careful in his spending, expecting to come into the family vaults on his twenty-first birthday like most gentlemen. In preparation, he had written the bank inquiring of any stipulations placed on the inheritance. This was his answer. He was nearly penniless, well, not completely, but not enough to make it the next four years without mooching off his friends, which he would never do, regardless of their offers. There was really only one thing he could do.

“I’ll have to speak to Sirius.”

Harry winced at the gasps, and looked up at sudden movement. Ron strode from the room and returned a moment later with a bottle of his father’s whiskey. Ron banished the tea in the cup in front of him and filled the empty cup with the alcohol. Ron glanced at the bottle, then over at Harry.

“Dad says it’s for emergencies. I think this counts.”

As if in agreement, Molly reached over and pulled the cup and saucer closer to Harry. Harry picked up the cup and took a large gulp, letting the burn wash through him. Harry did not want to approach his godfather about a Season, but it was the only thing that made sense. Sirius had been after Harry to “settle down” for the last two years, had promised to host him for a Season if he promised to seriously consider marrying. It wasn’t that Harry was against marriage, he just knew it wasn’t for him. Marriage was a sacred union between a man and a woman, Harry wanted nothing to do with uniting with a woman. His mind went back to the previous evening, and the stable hand that had graced his bed. The man’s strong thighs had rippled under Harry’s firm grip as the man had ridden Harry hard, leaving them both sweaty and sated. Harry sighed. There would be none of that once he’d gone to Sirius. Sirius had explicit instructions on what was considered Proper Behavior for a gentleman seeking a wife. But Sirius had the right connections, would house Harry, host his Season, and, most importantly, outfit Harry in appropriate attire. The kind Harry could not afford right now.

Harry groaned and pushed the tea cup of alcohol away. He was fairly certain it was Molly that cast the cushioning charm before his head hit the table.

 

“Harry.” Harry bit back a groan and carefully laid the cards on the table. He turned a polite smile on the man that stood looking reprovingly down at him. “A word.”

Harry turned back to the others at the table and smiled congenially at them. “It seems as though your pounds are safe for another round, gentlemen.” He stood, straightening his jacket and gave the other man a sharp nod. “After you, Sirius.” Harry motioned with his hand and Sirius’s grey eyes narrowed at him for a moment before leading Harry off to a private corner.

“You are supposed to be in the ballroom,” Sirius hissed.

Harry had to refrain from rolling his eyes. “I have danced with the hostess and her daughter as well as some cousin or other. I thought a few minutes with the host would be prudent.”

“Lord Aldeen is not even in the card room,” Sirius said without even looking around.

“Well not now,” Harry pointed out. “But he was. I am attempting to make connections, Sirius.”

“I would prefer you to make connections with the mothers and daughters,” Sirius said between gritted teeth. “We had a deal, Harry.”

Harry sighed. “The Season isn’t even in full swing, Sirius. I swear to do my best when things get going.”

Sirius let out a sigh and pressed his fingers to his forehead. “Harry, I know this isn’t easy for you, and I abhor the restrictions your parents placed on your inheritance-”

“It’s not even that, Sirius,” Harry said. “They left me with nothing,” Harry hissed. “I have no money but what you are willing to provide. I have no home, thanks to the lease on the property that won’t even expire for another two years. They set me up to be a dependent, penniless lord with no true options unless I wished to enlist in that silly-” Harry glanced around before lowering his voice, “muggle war. Don’t worry, Sirius. I will be a good little lord and marry and provide an heir.”

Sirius sighed. “I know you will, Harry. Alright, listen. Hogwarts lets out in a few days which means we have just over a week of purely muggle parties. I know your parents would have prefered you marry a witch so you may have a bit of freedom until then. Once the Peverells have their annual ball I expect you to attend every event we accept. You have until your birthday to decide on a witch you wish to woo.”

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded. “Thank you, Sirius. I swear I will do my best to find someone I can at least stand being around.”

“That is all I ask, Harry.” Harry knew it was a lie. Sirius was asking a lot more than that and they both knew it.

 

Harry glanced around the ballroom, something easing inside him at the sight of so many robes. Most of the women wore muggle dresses, not passing up the opportunity to adorn themselves in the latest muggle fashion and spending their husband’s money, and many of the men opted for tails and tophat like Harry, possibly due to expected appearances at muggle events later that evening. But there were enough individuals dressed in robes to denote the predominantly magical guestlist for the evening. Harry moved through the Peverell ballroom, greeted his hostess, and nodded to several acquaintances. He made sure to add his name to enough dance cards to keep Sirius happy as he made his way through the room. He spotted a familiar head of blonde hair and made his way over to the green-robed figure.

“They let all the riff raff in at these things, don’t they?” Harry said, as he stepped up beside the man. Silver-grey eyes turned to assess him coldly.

“Obviously, if they allowed you to attend, Potter.”

Harry let out a chuckle and held his hand out. “How are you, Malfoy?” His hand was embraced in Malfoy’s soft hands.

“Well, Potter. And you? I never thought to see you at one of these.”

Harry thinned his lips as he grabbed a drink from a passing waiter. “Sirius has put his foot down.”

“Yikes,” Draco said, making a face. “I suppose I shall expect you at Mother’s Venetian breakfast then.”

Harry nodded, eyeing the crowd. “Sirius mentioned it. I heard the news, by the way. Congratulations.” Draco gave a nod of acknowledgment. “How is Astoria?”

“Quite ecstatic, as you can imagine. She and Mother have changed the colors in my old nursery three times already. There’s Neville, and you have been spotted by the persistent Miss Parkinson.”

Harry scrunched his nose as he turned to face Draco. “I was ambushed over an hour ago into signing her card. She was quite put out last year when you swept the former Miss Greengrass off her feet and has now, apparently, set her sights on me.”

“Harry. Draco.” Harry turned a genuine smile at the familiar sound of his friend’s voice. “Hello, Neville. Doing the Longbottom name proud, I see,” Harry said taking in the man’s own black and white suit.

“Father insisted I either escort Grandmother to Bath or take part in the Season. I, of course, chose the easier of the two options,” he said with a smirk causing Harry and Draco to laugh, knowing full well the formidable person Neville’s grandmother could be.

“Lord Potter,” the three men looked up at the silky voice, and Harry forced his smile to stay on his lips.

“Ah, Miss Parkinson. I was just telling Malfoy it was time for our dance. Shall we?” He held his arm out, and the witch took it. He led her to the dance floor just as a contra dance started. He was thankful the Peverells never offered waltzes at their balls as they thought the intimate dance too forward. Harry used the time to glance around the ballroom taking in the newest arrivals. He spotted the elegant Lord Malfoy and his wife, Draco’s parents, talking to the rotund Fudge. Harry gave a genuine smile when his eyes lit on his old Transfiguration teacher, and he wondered with whom was the pale-looking woman she was talking. At the end of the dance, Harry found himself leading a blushing, stammering brunette and another chit with strawberry blonde hair after that.

It was some time later before Harry was able to track down his old professor. He found her seated with the chaperones and moved over to her. She smiled up at him.

“Lord Potter.” She held her hand out, and he took it to press a kiss to it.

“Lady Minerva. What an exquisite pleasure to see you again.”

She jerked her hand back. “Stop that, Harry. Sit down and tell me what you have been up to.” He settled in the chair beside her and they spent a good quarter hour talking and catching up. “And what finally convinced you to join in a Season? I rather thought you were a confirmed bachelor,” she added with a knowing look. Harry couldn’t keep the slight blush from his cheeks. She _was_ the one that caught him in a rather delicate situation with two other boys after all. He gave a small cough to clear his throat.

“Due to circumstances beyond my control, I am required to take a bride.”

Minerva glanced over at him and eyed him shrewdly. “Are you?” Harry nodded. Her lips thinned. “I trust you would be fair to any bride you took.”

Harry jerked back in afront. “Of course. She would be afforded any freedoms I can allow her on top of those that came with being married.”

“Even if she wished nothing more than to hide herself away and… brew potions?”

Harry gave a small shrug, glancing out over the dancers. “She would be the wife of a lord, so of course she would be required to play hostess on occasion.” Harry’s lips thinned. “As few occasions as I could get away with.” Minerva chuckled and he turned to smile at her.

“I have always liked you, Harry. Perhaps you will allow me to aide you.” Harry blinked at the witch.

“I trust you, Lady Minerva. So, yes, I will accept your aide.”

She gave a firm nod and turned back to the dancers. “Is blood an issue?”

“No,” Harry answered tersely. “I would-” Harry winced internally at the admission. “I require one with a large enough dowry to see us through the next five years. My inheritance is being withheld.” He saw Minerva’s heard swing around to look at him and her lips thinned into a disapproving frown.

“I see. Sirius?”

“No. But I believe he agrees with my parents.” She gave a near-silent ‘hmph,’ and Harry had to agree.

 

The next time Harry saw Minerva they were in the park. More than once Sirius had mentioned taking a ride through the park, and Harry had finally given in and allowed a horse to be saddled for him. He hated parading through the busy park but knew it was an integral part of the Season. He had already been stopped several times to converse with acquaintances and knew his horse was getting restless. He tipped his hat to Lady Astoria and reassured Draco he would see them at the breakfast in a few days before moving on. He nodded politely to Lord and Lady Bennett and gave a saucy wink to the Widow Attwater. His eyes landed on the familiar sight of his old professor, and he smiled at the smart tartan edged cap she wore. She smiled brightly at him and held her hand in a motion of combined greeting and summons. Harry turned his horse in the direction of the carriage she shared with two others who were clearly related if the similarities in their noses were of any indication. Both women were pale, though one was obviously much younger than her companions.

Harry pulled his steed to a halt when he reached the carriage that held the three ladies and smiled brightly. “Lady Minerva. A pleasure to see you again.”

“Lord Potter. I had not expected to see you out and about in the park.”

“I may hold the reins of this particular horse, Lady Minerva,” Harry said with a teasing smile, “but I assure you my godfather has my own reigns tightly in his grasp.” He laughed to show he was only teasing.

Minerva laughed as well. “Lord Potter, may I introduce a dear friend, Miss Theodora Snape, and her niece, Miss Sevina Snape.” Harry tipped his hat politely at the two women.

“M’lady. A pleasure to meet you. I hope you are finding London well.” Dark eyes flashed up to meet Harry’s momentarily before they dropped back again, and Harry inexplicably found himself drawn to the soft blush on the pale cheeks. Odd.

“It is a bit more crowded than we are used to,” the aunt, Theodora, answered and Harry turned his attention to her.

“It is that time of year, is it not? I myself cannot wait to retire back to my godfather’s estate.”

“Do you prefer the country then, Lord Potter,” Theodora Snape asked politely.

Harry nodded. “I do. I rarely venture into London, but my godfather insisted on it this year. Apparently it is time I take my seat in the Wizengamot,” he supplied in a conspiratorial tone that caused the older ladies to titter and Sevina to glance over at him.

“Do not mislead, Harry,” Minerva admonished him. “I know quite well why you agreed to come to London this Season.” She gave a knowing but teasing smile. “How is Miss Weasley doing?”

Harry gave a visible shudder. “Knee deep in wedding plans, and I don’t regret sneaking away from the Burrow one bit.” He saw Sevina give a small jerk in her seat.

“You should be helping,” Minerva chided, and Harry shook his head.

“No. I will leave that fully in Oliver’s court. He was the one foolish enough to take a knee. I for one will beg my future bride for a quick trip to Gretna when I decide to marry.” Minerva chuckled.

“Merlin help the witch that takes you on, Harry,” Minerva teased.

“I am not that bad, Lady Minerva. Now hush before you scare my prospects off,” he told her with a chuckle. He glanced around the park and noticed Pansy Parkinson and her mother heading their way. He glanced back down at Minerva. “Speaking of prospects, there is one you may freely influence, Lady Minerva.” She turned her head slightly and looked quickly back at Harry with a smirk. “I believe it is time for me to return home. Will I see you at the Malfoy’s, Lady Minerva?”

“Of course, Harry.”

He nodded and smiled politely at the Snape ladies. “Ladies. It was a pleasure to see you, and I hope to see you around. Good day.” They mumbled their goodbyes, and he headed back across the park towards Sirius’s townhouse and away from the approaching Parkinsons.

 

Harry gritted his teeth as he listened to Miss Amelia Hartford twitter on about some musicale she had attended the evening before. After nearly two weeks Harry’s list of prospective brides was dwindling quickly. He just needed one person- one _female_ person he could carry on a half decent conversation with. Someone he wouldn’t mind sitting across the breakfast table with. Someone with some sort of intelligence about them. Harry extracted himself from the nattering chit as quickly as he could and made his way over to the buffet table to grab a small sandwich.

“Lord Harry.” Harry smiled at the familiar greeting and turned to face the witch with flowing blonde hair and bright, violet eyes.

“Lady Lovegood.” Her violet eyes darted around them, barely landing on Harry before moving away again. He noticed she had misplaced her gloves again.

“Lord Harry, have you seen Luna? I think she said she thought she saw some jinglebugs heading into the maze, but I haven’t seen any.”

Harry sighed with amusement and placed a hand on Lady Lovegood’s arm. Her violet eyes focused on him, and she smiled brightly. “I will see if I can find her.”

“Thank you, Lord Harry.”

She wandered off and Harry headed to the maze. He truly did enjoy the Lovegoods. They were an odd bunch with a wild way of thinking, but they made life interesting and Harry adored them. Harry made his way through the large Malfoy maze, careful not to call out Luna’s name so as not to get another lecture on scaring off whatever mythical or non-mythical creature she was chasing after. Harry wandered the path for several minutes before he came across a young woman on her hands and knees digging under a hedge. He at first assumed it to be Luna but remembered she had actually been wearing a shimmery peach robe rather than the soft yellow dress of the current young lady. The witch let out a small “hah” before pulling back and dropping something in a small vial. She stoppered the vial and dropped it into the hidden pocket of her dress with a satisfied smile. A smile pulled at Harry’s lips as he recognized the dark-haired witch.

“Best not let Lady Narcissa catch you digging in her maze.” Sevina Snape looked up, her black eyes wide. She let out a “eep” as she struggled to her feet. Harry moved to offer her a hand, and she gripped it, her pale cheeks flaming pink. Harry helped her to her feet, and she quickly pulled away to straighten out her dress. She let out a huff at the sight of the grass stains on her dress. “I could-” Harry pulled his wand from his pocket but the girl gave a small huff and jerked away.

“I’m not some helpless debutant, Lord Potter,” Sevina snapped and Harry bit back a smile. “I am perfectly capable of casting a cleaning charm.” She pulled a dark wood wand from her hidden pocket and cast the spell before shoving it back in.

“I did not doubt you, Miss Snape,” Harry said, trying to hide his amusement. She was a fiesty one. “I merely meant to attempt to be a gentleman. Did you find what you needed?”

He watched as the girl’s face burned a soft pink and for some reason he liked it. “I was merely enjoying the maze,” she said haughtily as she turned and headed further into the maze. Harry noticed her voice was slightly husky and wondered if she had recently gotten over an illness or sore throat. He bit back a smile and moved to walk beside her. “Why are you wandering the maze?”

“Looking for a friend,” he answered honestly. She turned to eye him skeptically, her black eyes narrowing on him. Harry let out a laugh. “Not that sort of friend, Miss Snape. Nor that sort of meeting. The mother of a friend asked me to find her daughter.”

Sevina blinked and turned back to watch her step. “Her mother allowed her to wander off alone?” Harry wondered if she realized the irony of her question.

“The Lovegoods are not ones for propriety. They trust their daughter.” It was his turn to eye the young witch askance. “Much like your own chaperone I imagine.”

She looked up at him and her lips thinned. “Do not be impertinent, Lord Potter.” Harry chuckled.

“Of course, m’lady. I apologize.” She gave a huff, and Harry guided her around a turn. “Are you enjoying London?”

“No,” she answered bluntly, and Harry decided he liked her.

“You miss your home?”

She reared back and scrunched her nose. “Heavens no. I am glad to be free of my father’s house.”

“Are you not enjoying your Season?” Harry asked curiously.

She gave a small wave of her delicate hand. “‘Tis merely a means to an end. When the Season is over my aunt and I shall retire to her townhouse, and I shall be free to return to more important things.”

Harry motioned to another turn and Sevina allowed him to lead her. “Like brewing.” Sevina gave a small jerk and turned her head to look up at him. A smile tugged at his lips. “I may not have passed my potions NEWT with an O, Miss Snape, but I recognize an Underfig. Other than being an annoyance to gardeners they only have one use.” Harry smiled politely at the young witch but his mind was whirling. Was this the person Minerva had had in mind for Harry? He had to admit the girl’s looks were less feminine than many of the other debutants, and Harry had already decided he didn’t mind her blunt personality. So far they had had a pleasant conversation, and she had held his attention longer than any of the other chits he had met. “You’ve no wish to marry?” he ventured, trying to get a feel for her opinion on the matter. She gave an inelegant snort.

“I doubt very many wizards would approve of my bluestocking tendencies, and I refuse to be curtailed in my pursuits,” she stated blandly. “I have very high standards, Lord Potter. And I doubt any man would be willing to allow me the freedoms I desire.” There was more to her story, Harry was sure, so he refrained from replying until he had a chance to speak to Minerva. If Sevina was indeed the person Minerva had in mind for him he would need her advice on how to woo the prickly girl.

As they neared the next turn Harry placed a finger against his lips and smiled mischievously at the girl. Her eyes narrowed and Harry placed his hand on her elbow, just above where the glove ended. She blushed as his fingers brushed her bare skin, and Harry ignored it as he led her around the corner. They paused to take in the sight of the young witch standing in the fountain that graced the middle of the Malfoy maze. The ribbons had fallen from her hair, leaving it to trail down her back and her peach robe was splashed with droplets of water as the lifted edge trailed in the water. White gloves rested atop pink stockings that were draped over black half boots sat on the edge of the fountain.

“Is she alright?” Sevina asked, and Harry chuckled softly.

“It’s Luna.” Harry moved forward while Sevina hung back. The blonde finally turned to look at him as he reached the fountain. Her silvery eyes lit up, and she smiled brightly at him. She moved to the edge of the fountain and threw her arms around him.

“Harry.” Harry chuckled as he took her weight and pulled her from the fountain. “Harry, I found jinglebugs.”

“I heard,” he said as he helped her to stand on the fountain. “Your mother is looking for you now, Lulu. It’s time to get your shoes back on. Did the jinglebugs tell you to play in the water?”

“Of course not, Harry,” she said, lowering herself to pull her stockings on. Harry turned his back on her to provide her privacy. “The sprites wanted to play.” Harry smiled and shook his head.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to play with Lady Malfoy’s sprites anymore?”

“It’s not like she was playing with them,” Luna said, and Harry could almost see Luna rolling her eyes. “They are excited for Astoria’s baby. She’s going to have a little girl, you know?”

“Is she?” Harry asked, not doubting his friend one bit.

“Oh yes. I told her she should color the nursery a lovely mint green edged with yellow tulips and I think she’s considering it.”

“That’s good,” Harry told her, pulling a thin ribbon from his pocket and tapping his wand against the fabric. It turned a soft peach and he slipped his wand back in his pocket as Luna stepped up beside him. He glanced over her robe to make sure she had dried it completely. He moved behind her and threaded the ribbon under her hair before pulling it back and tying the ribbon off.

“Perfectly presentable, Lulu,” Harry told her, and she smiled at him over her shoulder. Harry moved forward and held his arm out. Luna slipped her hand over it and they moved forward. They paused when they reached the dark-haired witch. “Lady Luna, might I present Miss Sevina Snape. Her aunt is a particular friend of Lady Minerva’s. Miss Snape, Lady Luna Lovegood.”

Sevina gave a respectful curtsey, and Luna smiled brightly at the younger witch. “You did not attend Hogwarts,” Luna said, and Harry watched as Sevina’s cheeks blushed.

“No. Lady Minerva actually tutored me on her months off.” Harry was surprised at the news.

They headed out of the maze, Luna talking practically nonstop the entire way. Harry smiled indulgently at the witch and catching Sevina’s odd looks a few times. Harry chuckled when they stepped from the maze and Luna dragged Sevina off, a look of horror on the young witch’s face.

 

Typical of the London Season, the nights passed in a blur of balls, routes, and operas while the days were filled with visits to the clubs, strolls in the park, and Venetian breakfasts. Harry saw Sevina Snape a few times when he had to attend a ball. He was finally able to steal Minerva away during an afternoon card party at Baron Goyle’s for a walk in the garden. It didn’t take long for the conversation to come around to the Snape chit.

“I noticed Miss Lovegood has formed an attachment to Miss Snape,” Minerva said as they strolled down the garden path. “Luna informed me you had introduced them. She is quite taken with Miss Snape.”

“Your former student,” Harry said. Minerva gave a secretive smile, not denying it. “She is the one, is she not?” Harry glanced up at the stern professor. “The one you had in mind when you questioned my… requirements.”

“She is a half-blood,” Minerva said casually, as if Harry had asked her blood status rather than his original question. “Though she was raised by her aunt. She was also given a gentleman’s education.” Harry nodded.

“I thought perhaps her education might be more than was typical. She seems quite intelligent.”

“She could hold her own in a conversation with the former Ms. Granger,” Minerva answered.

They walked in silence for several minutes as Harry processed her words. “Why Miss Snape? Surely you realize she is not very keen on marrying.”

“I believe, given the right incentive she would be amenable.” They reached the curve in the path that would take them back towards the house.

“She would not put me off my breakfast,” Harry admitted and didn’t miss the smirk that pulled at Minerva’s lips.

“She could be accomodating if you were to… explain… certain things, Harry,” Minerva said, a note in her voice that made Harry pause. He glanced over at his former teacher.

“You mean tell her?” He gaped at the older witch. “About… That I-” Harry shook his head. “I can’t. She would not understand.”

Minerva’s lips thinned in disapproval. “Then I was wrong, and you will not suit her.” She turned and took a step back towards the house. Harry reached out to press a hand to her arm.

“Minnie, wait.” She turned to eye him, one brow raised.

“Sevina Snape will settle for nothing less than complete honesty, Mr. Potter. I am not saying to tell her about your preferences from the beginning. But be honest with her. Let her know you are not looking for a love match, that you are willing to offer her your name and all the privileges that entails. Let her know she will have her freedom, that is what she wants. But I think you need to tell her you prefer to bed wizards,” Minerva’s lips twitched. “I think she might surprise you, Harry. If you give her a chance.”

They began to walk once more, and Harry thought over Minerva’s words. The least he could do was see if Sevina and he could get along. If they could at least be friends. He gave a nod as they reached the steps leading up to the doors. “Thank you for your wisdom, Lady Minerva. I will surely take it in advisement.” She smiled brightly before releasing his arm and heading back inside.

 

Harry didn’t say anything to Sirius about his choice until he had a chance to speak to the young lady. He didn’t want to get Sirius’s hopes up nor did he want to explain why he was intent on wooing a young lady he had only met twice. Which is why Harry was pleased when he spotted the elder Miss Snape speaking to Aurora Sinistra at the Flint’s garden party less than a week later. Harry went to greet his hostess, Priscilla Bulstrode Flint, a younger and prettier version of her sister and allowed himself to be dragged over to the witch’s favored teacher. Harry greeted his former professor with a smile before turning his attention to Miss Snape.

“Miss Snape, what a pleasure. I don’t believe we have spoken since the Martinson’s card party.”

She gave a small curtsy. “Lord Potter. A pleasure to see you again. I trust you are doing well?”

He smiled at the woman. “I am. And are you and your charge any more accustomed to London yet?”

Harry glanced around, scanning the garden for Sevina. He looked back at Miss Snape to see her lips thin as if she disapproved of him as a suitor for her niece. “We are settling in. Although, I believe Sevina was more excited about her invitation to the lending library than the vouchers for Almack’s.”

Harry smiled at the woman. “I’ve no doubt she will enjoy that. The lending library, not Almack’s,” Harry added with a smile. Sevina’s aunt gave him a tense smile, and Harry realized she would be a hard one to convince. He hoped Sevina didn’t rely too much on the woman’s input or his suit was doomed to failure from the beginning.

“Lord Potter.” Harry looked up and bit back a groan as Miss Parkinson sauntered up to the group.

Harry smiled tightly at the chit. “Good afternoon, Miss Parkinson. Such a pleasant day for a garden party, don’t you think?”

They exchanged more inane conversation before Harry was able to slip free from the girl. He made rounds, stopping to talk to several people as he surreptitiously scanned the garden for Sevina. He finally located her sitting under a tree, her soft blue dress spread modestly over her tucked legs while she nibbled on a sandwich. Harry took his recently filled plate and made his way over to the two ladies seated on the blanket.

“Hello, ladies. Might I join you?” Sevina and Luna looked up at him, and Sevina blushed while Luna smiled brightly.

“Lord Harry. Yes. You absolutely must join Lady Sevina and myself.” Luna patted the blanket between herself and Sevina, and Harry immediately dropped between them.

“I hope you are enjoying the lovely weather and beautiful gardens.” He glanced at Luna then over to Sevina. “Find anything… interesting, Miss Snape?” Her soft blush darkened, and once again Harry was confused by his own pleasure in it.

“The gardens are appropriately… muggle,” she replied, clearly not happy with the lack of potions ingredients available. Harry chuckled.

“If you are attending Lady Patil’s at home Thursday perhaps I could convince your chaperone to allow me to escort you around the Patil’s garden. I promise they have some rather… unusual plantlife you might be interested in.” Harry was gratified by the spark of interest in the dark eyes.

He allowed the conversation to flow naturally, once again encouraged by the fact that they seemed to be able to hold intelligent conversations for extended amounts of time. At one point, Luna left them to greet Miss Abbott, and Harry hardly noticed as he listened intently to Sevina talk about an article she had read in a recent potions journal. Harry was somewhat knowledgeable in potions so was able to at least follow along and ask intelligent questions. He let his eyes slide over the woman he was considering making his wife. She didn’t wear her hair in the typical style that was fashionable though he assumed that was because he doubted her board-straight hair could hold a curl like most women’s could. Her pale cheeks, patrician nose, and thin lips made her more handsome than beautiful, and Harry had to admit he admired the way her long, black hair hung over her pale shoulder almost accentuating her long thin neck. As Harry did not normally dwell over a woman’s bosom it took him a minute to realize Sevina was more masculine there as well, less well-endowed than many of the witches of Harry’s acquaintance. Harry gave a mental nod. Yes, that would make their joining easier to bear if he did not have to deal with too much soft flesh in that area. Though Sevina’s arms were thin, Harry knew there was a bit of muscle there as he had felt it the time in the Malfoy’s maze when he‘d guided her to the center. He didn’t doubt this was due to her brewing and potion gathering, and had the fleeting thought that her legs were probably well-muscled as well. At this time, Harry could not see Sevina’s hands as they were covered with gloves but he could tell the chit was long-fingered and no doubt stained from all her brewing. Over all, the young witch was rather handsome which Harry thought was the best he could hope for in a female bed partner. Sevina’s aunt eventually came to cart the chit away, and Harry was left to make idle conversation with some of the other guests. He only half attended to the conversations as he began to make a mental plan for wooing the chit.

The Snapes did indeed show up to the Patil’s at home, and Harry happily led the young witch out into the garden. He chuckled at the number of vials she pulled from her dress and clamped his lips shut when she glared at him. She shoved several at him and told him to get to work. They spent a pleasant quarter hour gathering a wide variety of plants while they chatted about recent galas they had attended. Harry mentioned the theatre, and Sevina’s eyes lit up. He asked her if she’d had a chance to attend yet, and she admitted that she had not. Once her pockets were filled with ingredient-filled vials and their allotted quarter hour was nearing its end, they headed back inside. Harry escorted Sevina back to her aunt and asked if he might have permission to call on her the following afternoon. Her acquiescence, though obviously reluctant, was given. Harry was ready to present his proposal to Sevina. She was intelligent and seemed a level-headed chit, and he thought she was someone he might be able to consider a friend. He also realized Minerva was right, and he would need to be completely honest with the girl if he wished a positive outcome to his courtship. Not that he had to be completely honest all in one go.

Harry made sure to take extra care with his dress the following morning even though there was little he could do with his hair. He had expectations in asking Sevina to take a walk in the garden, so he made sure to wear his comfortable shoes. He stopped by the greenhouse to pick an assortment of flowers he knew could double as potions ingredients before heading out to his waiting carriage. When they pulled up to the address Miss Snape had given he sent his driver off with instructions to return in a half hour. Harry straightened his coat, patted the pocket that held the small box of chocolates, and took the two steps up to the door.

The door was pulled open almost before Harry had released the small knocker. A haughty looking butler blinked at him. “Yes.”

Harry held his card out. “Lord Potter for Miss Sevina. She is expecting me.”

The butler’s nostrils flared and he took the card before stepping back. Harry stepped into the small entryway and removed his hat with his free hand. “Right this way, My Lord.” Harry followed him over to a closed door and waited while the butler announced him. “Lord Potter is here, Miss Snape.”

“Show him in,” Harry heard in Sevina’s unmistakable husky voice.

“Sevina,” Harry heard the girl’s aunt say in a warning tone. Harry gave a slight jerk at what clearly sounded like a hiss. Had Sevina just _hissed_ at her aunt?

“My Lord.” Harry looked up as the butler held the door open for him. He moved into the room to see Sevina perched on a paisley green couch wearing a morning dress of light rose and a single thin gold ribbon under the bodice. Harry thought she looked quite striking and he smiled politely as he made his way over to her. She stood from the couch as he neared her and he offered the bouquet noting the greedy look in her black eyes.

“Miss Sevina, I can’t tell you how pleased I am that you agreed to my visit. Please, accept this small token of my esteem.”

She grabbed the flowers eagerly and gave a small curtsy. “Thank you, Lord Potter. You remember my aunt.” She stepped back slightly, and Harry smiled at the stern looking woman who had been seated in the matching chair. Harry took the matron’s hand and bowed over it.

“How do you do, ma’am?” He pulled back and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the box of chocolates. “Please, accept this small token of my gratification for allowing me to intrude on your morning.” She blinked in surprise as she accepted the chocolates.

“Thank you, Lord Potter. That is kind of you.”

Harry beamed at her. “You may also misconstrue it as a sort of bribe, Miss Snape, as I have every intention of asking if I might take a stroll around your garden with your lovely niece.”

“She absolutely accepts your bribe, Lord Potter,” Sevina jumped in, pressing a hand to Harry’s arm and giving the bicep a gentle squeeze. Harry smiled merrily at the eager girl. “Just allow me to place these flowers in my lab and grab my shawl.”

“Sevina,” Miss Snape gasped in outrage. Sevina turned and blinked owlishly at her aunt.

“Lord Potter is fully aware of what I intend to do with these flowers, aunt. And I have no doubt he picked them specifically for just such intentions.”

Harry chuckled. “Miss Sevina is entirely correct, Miss Snape. They were by no means meant to be merely a visual pleasure.”

Sevina’s aunt let out a sigh that clearly stated her niece often got what she wanted. “Have Marie come down to chaperone you, Sevina,” she said curtly.

“Yes, Aunt,” Sevina called as she scurried from the room. Theodora Snape turned narrowed eyes on Harry, and he fought to maintain his easy smile.

“Minerva told me I should not interfere with your courtship of my niece, Lord Potter. I have no idea why she would encourage you, but I do not approve. You are wasting your time with Sevina. She has no intentions of allowing her head to be turned by pretty words and a charming smile. She has no intentions of getting married.”

Harry nodded politely at the formidable woman. “I accept that, ma’am. But, with all due respect, I hope to change her mind.”

“You do not love my niece. You barely know her.”

“True. But from the few conversations we have had I believe we can be friends, and I already respect her. I merely wish to have the opportunity to see if we might suit.”

She let out a sniff but didn’t say anything. Sevina arrived back a few minutes later with a dove grey shawl over her shoulders and a meek looking maid trailing behind her. She smiled at Harry, and he returned the smile, holding his arm out. She quickly moved to slip her arm through his.

“The gardens are right through here, Lord Potter.”

“Sevina,” her aunt called, and they paused to look back at her. “Do not stay out too long.”

“Yes, Aunt,” Sevina replied before dragging Harry towards a door that he assumed led outside.

The garden was typical of a townhouse with a small path winding through a tidy garden filled with flowers and bushes. Sevina placed her hand in the crook of Harry’s elbow as they followed the path.

“Thank you for the po- er, flowers,” Sevina said softly and Harry chuckled.

“I’m glad you appreciate them and can use them. How did you come to pursue potions?”

“Almost as soon as I began to study it I found the topic interesting,” Sevina replied, her voice low and husky, and Harry found himself liking the unique timber. “My mother had been proficient in the art, and I remember sitting in her workroom while she brewed. She died when I was five. I suppose it was that connection that drew me to the art in the beginning,” Sevina confessed. Harry felt a longing in his heart he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“It must be nice to have a connection to your mother,” Harry said, trying to keep the wistful tone from his voice, though he feared he failed at the sudden look Sevina sent him. Harry licked his lips nervously. “Did you enjoy having Lady Minerva as a private tutor?” Harry asked quickly and Sevina narrowed her eyes at him.

“She was strict but very thorough in my education. I enjoyed our lessons, limited though they were.”

“What did you study the rest of the year?” Harry asked, curious as to what Minerva deemed a “gentleman’s education.”

“Whatever I wanted,” Sevina asked, a note of challenge in her voice. “Maths, Geography, History-”

“History,” Harry interrupted with a laugh. “That is one subject I could do very well without. Magical history was bad enough but to add muggle history on top of that…” he shook his head. “Bravo to you, M’lady.” Sevina’s pale cheeks went pink. “What were your favorite muggle subjects?”

She tilted her head as if considering, her dark hair falling over her shoulder. “I would think Geography. There are so many interesting places out there I would love to visit.”

“Purely for the culture, no doubt,” Harry teased with a knowing look. Sevina blushed and looked down to pick at the fringe of her shawl. “Perhaps your future husband would be accomodating and take you to a few places.”

Sevina let out an inelegant snort. “I have no intentions of marrying, My Lord.” Harry was mildly surprised to hear the girl actually say the words.

“And yet you agreed to take a walk with me, have practically encouraged my suit.” Sevina gave a small jerk and looked up at him.

“I was unaware you were wooing me, My Lord. You are merely one of the few people I have met in London who is able to hold a decent conversation. It is a nice change of pace,” she admitted.

Harry blinked, feeling firmly put in his place. “Might I ask why it is you are so determined to remain unmarried? I would think you would enjoy the benefits being a married woman would afford you.”

“I have my reasons, Lord Potter. I will concede that having a husband would afford me some advantages but there are many more disadvantages to being someone’s chattel.”

They neared a bench and Harry motioned for them to be seated. He glanced over to make sure the maid had a place to rest comfortably and watched as she settled on another bench further back on the path. He turned back to Sevina and took a fortifying breath.

“Miss Sevina, if you will permit, I would like the opportunity to change your mind.” She gave a small jerk and opened her mouth to say something but Harry held a finger up to stop her. “Please, hear me out. That is all I ask.”

She crossed her arms over her less than ample chest and narrowed her eyes at him. “Alright, Lord Potter. State your case.”

He smiled indulgently at her. “Miss Sevina, you are a rare creature among the debutants of London and Wizarding society.”

“Flattery does nothing for me, Lord Potter,” Sevina said succinctly, and Harry chuckled.

“I was not attempting to flatter you, Miss Sevina. Merely stating a truth. I believe you are a person that prefers the truth, so I will endeavor to be as honest with you as I would wish you to be with me.” Harry licked his lips nervously as he glanced around the garden. “Up until two months ago I myself had no intentions of marrying. I was content in my chosen lifestyle. I do not know if you are one for gossip, though I doubt it,” Sevina gave a soft snort, and Harry smiled. “My parents were killed when I was a babe. And when I say babe, I was barely fifteen months old when their carriage was swept away by a freak storm.” Sevina’s arms dropped into her lap, her thin lips opened in an O of surprise. “I was raised by my godfather who has very strict notions about a person’s place in society. He has been pushing me to get married since I was eighteen, but I had thought to hold off until I could obtain my majority and inheritance.” Harry let out a soft sigh and looked up into the dark eyes of the young witch. “I recently learned that my parents placed restrictions on my inheritance that prevent me from touching it before I reach the age of twenty-five. Likewise, my ancestral home has been leased to a family since I was three with a twenty year lease. As we speak, Miss Sevina, I am penniless and homeless.”

“You want my dowry,” Sevina stated, and Harry was surprised at the lack of emotion in her voice.

“Yes. No.” Harry let out a frustrated sigh. He jumped to his feet and began to pace in front of the chit. “Miss Sevina, I had every intention of coming to London to look for a dowered bride to support me. In return I would provide her with all the freedom that being married brings. A title, entrance to certain places, and, eventually a comfortable home. My parents have a townhome here in London we would reside in until the lease was up on my ancestral home. My own allowance will increase upon my marriage so we would not rely solely upon your dowry. It has been a few years since I have visited my estate, but I do recall it has a large greenhouse which would be at your disposal. I would not impose on you any more than necessary, though I would like us to at least dine together. And, of course, we would be required to host one or two dinners during the year due to my peerage.”

“Why me?” Sevina cut him off, and Harry stopped to look at her.

“I told you, you are different. You do not bore me with your conversation. You do not have that annoying twitter one calls laughter. You are not unpleasant to look at. And I think we could be good friends,” Harry added, sitting down beside her. He grabbed at one of the hands and clasped it in his. “Please, Miss Sevina. Will you at least consider my suit?”

She blinked at him. A soft blush filled her cheeks and she turned away. She tried to pull her hand back but Harry held it fast. “Lord Potter, I…” She blinked and shook her head. “I’m sorry. There are certain… aspects of married life that I cannot stomach.” This then must have been what Minerva meant.

“I assure you, Miss Sevina, we will abstain from such activities until you feel you are comfortable.”

“And if I am never comfortable?” She asked, almost defensively.

“We will cross that bridge-”

“Do not lie to me, Lord Potter,” Sevina snapped. “Consummation is required to make the marriage legal.”

Harry took a calming breath. “This is not Medieval England, Miss Sevina. We are not required to have witnesses to our union.” Harry stopped and shook his head. “We are getting ahead of ourselves. I merely wished to ask if you would be willing to think about a marriage between us. I would like to take a few weeks to court you to see if we might be able to stomach a life together. That is all I ask at this time, Miss Sevina.”

She sighed and looked away, pulling her bottom lip between slightly crooked teeth. Harry thought the subconscious movement adorable. She finally looked back up at him. “Might I have some time to think about your offer, My Lord?”

“Of course,” Harry said quickly. “My godfather and I are having some friends over Tuesday for dinner and the theatre. If you will allow, I will ensure you and your aunt receive an invite to join us. Will that give you enough time to consider my proposal?”

Her eyes narrowed at him for a moment before she gave a firm nod. “I will expect your invitation on the morrow, Lord Potter.”

Harry smiled brightly at her, and they soon found themselves back in the parlor with her aunt. Harry said his goodbyes, placing a kiss to the back of both women’s hands, and saw himself out. His carriage was just pulling up when he stepped outside and he hopped in, instructing his driver to take him home. He was finally ready to approach Sirius.

Sirius was in his office when Harry arrived at the townhouse, and his godfather looked up when he stepped in.

“Harry. Where have you been?” he asked as he set the tumbler to pouring out two drinks. Harry lowered himself into one of the matching chairs and waited until they both had drinks in their hands.

“I would like you to send an invitation for the Misses Snapes to join us Tuesday for dinner and the theatre.” Sirius’s brow went up but he said nothing. “I have spoken to the younger Miss Snape on several occasions and would like to take the opportunity to see if we might suit.”

Sirius gave an approving nod and took a sip of his drink. “I am glad to see you taking this serious, Harry. I will, of course, issue the invitation and have my man of affairs look into the young lady. Are they magical?”

“Miss Sevina is, though I do not think the aunt is,” Harry answered truthfully. Sirius said nothing, merely nodding his head as he picked up a quill and made a note.

“The name does not sound familiar, but I believe I have seen the pair speaking to Lady Minerva on occasion.”

“Minerva is the one that introduced us,” Harry confirmed, knowing that would raise Sevina in Sirius’s eyes, even if she was only a half blood. “I believe Lady Minerva was her private tutor during the summer months.” Sirius nodded and Harry knocked back his drink. “If you will see to that invitation, I agreed to meet Lord Zabini at the club. He wishes to get my opinion on a bill he is looking to present at the next Wizengamot meeting.”

Sirius nodded. “I will have it sent over this afternoon.” Harry rose and left to change for an afternoon at the club.

 

Harry paused, one foot hovering on the stair beneath him. He watched as the butler removed Sevina’s dark cloak to reveal the elegant dress of pale blue that seemed to highlight her flushed cheeks and dark eyes. Her hair was pulled up off her neck tonight in one of those elegant coiffures that Ginny preferred and revealed a single strand of pearls draped across the exposed neck. Harry realized for the first time that Sevina did not wear earrings, and he had a momentary surge of thankfulness that he would not have to deal with the annoying ear bobs. Assuming the chit accepted his suit. She turned, her dark eyes landing on him, and Harry continued down the stairs. He smiled at the two women.

“You made it. Welcome.” He stopped in front of Sevina and lifted her hand to place a kiss on the gloved hand. He repeated the gesture with Sevina’s aunt and ushered them into the parlor. “Please, allow me to introduce you to our other guests.” He took them into the parlor and immediately over to his godfather.

“Sirius. Allow me to introduce Miss Snape and her niece Miss Sevina Snape. Ladies, my godfather, Sirius, Lord Black.” They curtsied, and Sirius greeted them warmly. Harry knew from Sirius’s inquiries that Theodora was the younger sister of a muggle, Sir Tobias Snape, Baronet. Sir Snape had married shortly after his first wife’s death and now had another daughter as well as a son, both still rather young with the boy not even out of Eton. A few minutes later the butler appeared in the doorway and introduced the Earl and Countess Malfoy along with their son the Viscount Draconis and his wife. Harry made the introductions and left Sevina’s aunt conversing with the older generation while he led Sevina over to visit with Draco and Astoria. He asked after Astoria’s health and inquired when they were heading to the country. Draco assured him not for another month at least.

Dinner was informal, and Harry found himself seated between Sevina and Lady Astoria with Lord Malfoy on Sevina’s other side. His attention was pulled from Astoria at one point and was pleased to hear Sevina conversing politely with Draco’s father over something potions related. He smiled to himself, knowing she would fit in well with his life. After dinner, they loaded into two carriages and headed to the theatre. Once at the theatre, Harry offered Sevina his arm and led her to their box. He watched her dark eyes sparkle with excitement as she took in the view. It was obvious she enjoyed the play, and Harry was pleased with himself that he had thought to offer the invitation.

After the theatre, Harry offered to see the Snapes home so Draco and Astoria rode the Black carriage back to Sirius’s townhouse where they could take their own carriage home. Harry walked the ladies to their door and he wished them goodnight. Sevina turned to him as she entered the house.

“You may pick me and my maid up tomorrow at ten for a drive, Lord Potter,” Sevina informed him, ignoring the gasp from her aunt. “And if I am properly motivated I might grace you with a positive answer to your inquiry.”

Harry chuckled and bowed over the waiting hand. “I look forward to it, Miss Sevina. Until tomorrow then.” He waited for the door to close, a sharp “Sevina!” issuing from her aunt. Harry turned on his heels, a smile on his face as he made his way back to his carriage.

 

Harry assumed the bouquet of ingredients was suitable motivation, because as soon as they were settled in Harry’s carriage, Sevina agreed that perhaps she might be persuaded to spending time with Harry to see if they suited. The next days were filled with rides, drives, and walks in the park as they got to know each other. Sevina talked about her time on her father’s estate, and Harry got the impression the girl did not see much of her father. He also got the impression this did not bother her. At Lady Nott’s card party he partnered Sevina and wasn’t surprised at her efficiency; as they strolled Lord Crabbe’s garden he discovered Sevina was horrid at embroidery but actually enjoyed playing the piano. He finally danced a Quadrille with Sevina at Lady North’s ball and sat out a waltz at Lady Patil’s. They attended concerts, soirees, and he even took her to museum twice.

The more time Harry spent with Sevina the more assured he became that they would indeed suit. He thought perhaps Sevina might also slowly be overcoming her aversion to the marital bed because more than once he had caught her eyeing him with a soft blush about her cheeks. If she did indeed decide she liked intercourse he would of course make sure she knew she was free to pursue satisfaction elsewhere so long as she was discreet. He wondered if it was acceptable to buy one’s wife a house for such exploits, then decided it was no one else’s business what his wife got up to in the privacy of her bed chamber. Although, perhaps he should politely suggest she refrain from taking blonde lovers, at least until she had conceived. Harry had no qualms about naming a bastard his heir so long as he was not the one required to place the babe in his wife’s belly. Once the marriage was consummated Harry hoped to never have need to touch a female intimately again. At this point his only concern was actually being able to follow through on their wedding night. Whenever that might be.

A few days before his birthday ball, Harry requested to escort Sevina to Lady Minerva’s at home. With maid in tow, Harry took Sevina up in his carriage for the short ride to Minerva’s townhome. He wasn’t surprised to see the drawing room filled, having counted on Minerva’s popularity. They spoke to a few acquaintances before greeting Minerva. She gave Harry a knowing look and gave a small nod of approval. Eventually Harry maneuvered Sevina out into Minerva’s elaborate garden. Without her maid. He allowed Sevina to ramble on about a potion she was experimenting on as they ambled down the path. They rounded the corner and Harry led her over to the small bench tucked under a rose arbor. Sevina twirled around and settled down on the bench, straightening her dress over her lap.

“Now that we are properly away from prying eyes, Lord Potter,” Sevina said tersely, “would you like to inform me why you so deftly maneuvered me to a secluded spot?”

Harry chuckled as he sat down beside her. “You will never cease to amaze me with your sharpness, Miss Sevina.”

She smiled wryly at him. “I doubt you truly wish to listen to me natter on about the horrid article in this month’s potions periodical, Lord Potter. Am I to assume this is about our… arrangement?”

Harry gave a small nod and reached into the inside pocket of his jacket for his wand. “May I?” She blinked curiously and nodded. Harry cast a privacy spell and tucked his wand away. “I merely wished to ensure our privacy.” She nodded, and Harry shifted to make himself comfortable on the bench and face her. “Miss Sevina, the last few weeks with you have proven to me that my initial assumption about us was true. You continue to prove your vast array of knowledge and to show me that you would have no problems fitting in with my circle of friends. I hope, as I believe, that we may consider ourselves friends at this juncture.” He paused and looked at her questioningly. She gave a sharp nod, and Harry smiled encouragingly. “I would like your permission to ask your father for your hand in marriage. But there is something I feel must be made clear between us before we continue.” Harry took a deep breath and looked Sevina squarely in the eye. “Miss Sevina, there is something you need to know about me if we continue this association on the path I wish it to follow. This is something that very few people know about me, and I will be honest: if this is not something you can stomach to know, I will not hesitate to Obliviate you.” Sevina’s dark eyes went wide and her thin lips widened in shock. “I do apologize, Miss Sevina, if I have shocked you. That was not my intention,” Harry hurried to explain. “But I believe I told you at the beginning that I wished to be as truthful with you as I could, and what I have to say will impact any future relationship we choose to retain.”

He watched Sevina swallow and lick her lips. She blinked up at Harry. “I- I think I would like to know this whatever it is that you feel my decision might rest on.”

Harry nodded at her intuitiveness. “Miss Sevina, the reason I had not intended to marry, the reason I would not pressure you into consummating the marriage is because-” Harry took a ragged breath. He had never had to come out and declare the words before. Those who knew had simply known or, as in Minerva’s case, stumbled across his secret. “Because I have little preference for the softer sex.” Sevina blinked at him, and Harry felt his cheeks begin to burn. “I am not untutored in the art of seduction and bed sport, but I have never taken a woman to bed,” he tried again. Harry let out a sigh at her uncomprehending look. Bloody hell. “I prefer men, Miss Sevina. I prefer them naked, and I prefer them in my bed. Preferably beneath me,” Harry added, and damn it had been too long. He took a steadying breath and looked up as Sevina jerked away. She shot from the bench and turned her back to him. Instinctively, Harry reached for his wand and slowly rose to his feet. “Miss Sevina,” he said carefully. “I apologize once again if I have shocked you. Do you-”

She shook her head as she held a hand up. “Please. I just… need a moment.” With a small flick of her wrist her fan was open and she was fanning herself quite vociferously. Harry gripped his wand as he waited. The garden was silent as he watched Sevina wave her fan and take several shuddering breaths. Finally she turned her head to look at him, and Harry noticed her flushed cheeks. “Tell me, Lord Potter. If you are not… attracted to women, how did you hope to… consummate the marriage?”

Harry felt his own cheeks heat up. “I had hoped to at least make it through one night,” he admitted. Sevina’s lips curled in a mocking smile, and Harry conceded he probably deserved it.

“You have never had a woman in your bed, have most likely never felt an attraction to one, and yet you hoped to… bed me.”

“Other men have done so,” Harry defended, and Sevina let out a deep chuckle. “You are not unattractive, Miss Sevina.”

She eyed him shrewdly. “And if I decided I wished for more than one night?”

“You are free to pursue other relationships. I will not stop you, only ask that remain discreet.” Her eyes narrowed.

“As would you?” Harry felt his cheeks heat up but refused to look away, even as she fully turned to face him.

“Of course. At least you would not have to worry about bastards,” Harry added with a wry smile. She moved over to him and settled back on the bench. Harry sat down beside her. She glanced down at his wand and snorted.

“You may put that away. You will have no need to Obliviate me, Lord Potter.” A breath of relief swept through Harry and he tucked the wand back in his jacket. “Have you had a lover while you have been courting me?”

Harry shook his head. “No. I have not been with anyone since before I came to London. And I would do you the courtesy of not taking a lover until after we were married.” She pursed her lips but didn’t say anything for several seconds.

“We will return to that topic at a later date, Lord Potter. For now, I have my own confession to make.” Harry looked at her hopefully, praying her words prefaced a favorable response. Sevina tore her shawl from her shoulders in a display of nervousness Harry had not seen before. “I have no doubt your godfather has investigated my father.” She glanced at him and he nodded. “He will have discovered that, while I am a halfblood, my mother was a pureblood from a prominent Italian line.” Harry nodded again though she wasn’t looking at him. “What he would not have discovered is that, though my father married a witch, he is very much against the magical community.” Harry blinked in surprise. “He had no idea she was a witch when they married. My mother was young and thought herself in love. It wasn’t until she became pregnant that his hatred for magic became clear. He would have killed her then if he had been able to,” Harry let out a gasp. “Instead he banished her to his estate, round with child and all alone.” Sevina plucked nervously at the fringe of her shawl. “My aunt had formed a friendship with my mother, sympathized with her, and quickly followed her to my father’s estate. Neither had any doubt that were my mother to birth a boy, Tobias Snape would do anything within his powers to keep his firstborn from inheriting his estate. I found out many years later that he had sent a midwife of his choosing to my mother, and my aunt truly feared the woman had been paid to dispose of any male born to her.”

“But,” Harry gasped out. “The child could have been born a squib.”

Sevina’s lips thinned. “I do not think he cared. His only concern was that a wizard not inherit his estate, and if he murdered his nonmagical child born through a witch, I doubt he would care. My mother knew the only way her child would be safe was if it were born a girl. I think they both breathed a sigh of relief when they wrote to inform my father I was a girl. And with the midwife’s letter of confirmation, Tobias Snape firmly put his magical family from his mind.” Sevina finally looked up at Harry. “The reason I tell you this, Lord Potter is so that when you approach my father you do so with the clear knowledge of the type of man he is. I do not know if he knows I am magical, I would suspect he went out of his way to avoid that knowledge.”

Harry reached a hand out to cover Sevina’s and he gave her a tentative smile. “Does that mean I have your permission to approach him?” Sevina nodded, her cheeks going pink. Harry leaned in slightly. “And if I approach him, and he consents, does that mean, also, that you will agree to give me your hand in marriage?”

Sevina’s lips curled upward and she glanced at him, her eyes crinkling in humor. “I suppose you will just have to ask, Lord Potter.”

Harry scooted closer and brought her hand up to his lips. “If we are to be married, my dear Sevina,” he watched a blush bloom over her pale cheeks, “I would dearly love to have you call me ‘Harry’.”

“Perhaps,” Sevina said, pulling her hand from Harry’s grasp, “ _Lord Potter,_ if I accept your properly worded proposal I will consent to the use of your given name.”

Harry let out a laugh as Sevina stood. He pulled his wand and broke the privacy spell before pushing it back into his pocket. He took the few steps to catch up to her and pulled her hand to rest on his arm. “I do think we might get on rather well in married life, dearest Sevina.”

She glanced over at him, her cheeks going pink, an enigmatic smile on her lips. “I must say, My Lord, I have a feeling we will get on better than even you could conceive.”

 

The visit to the Baronet was tense. His townhouse was located in one of the less fashionable parts of London, but it was obvious the man had wealth. Harry knew Sevina’s dowry was enough to see them through until his inheritance came in, and that, along with his increase in allowance, they would be able to live comfortably. Once the ancestral home emptied of its current tenants Harry was sure Sevina would be eager to move in and begin working on the greenhouse. He would also receive his housing allowance at that point, and he had every intention of making sure Sevina received whatever renovations she wanted. Harry knew he was asking a lot from the girl and wanted to show her how much he appreciated it.

Sevina’s father had her large nose, though his own pallor was more sallow than pale. Harry immediately disliked him regardless of what he already knew of the man. His wife was meek and kept herself hidden away, and Harry didn’t doubt his younger daughter was much the same. Harry was glad Tobias had left the raising of his oldest child to his sister. He liked Sevina’s fiery personality and hoped as they became more comfortable around each other he would see more of it. The man greeted him almost coldly, and Harry quickly stated his business. The man’s dark eyes bore into Harry, and Harry stood his ground, unflinching. Wide nostrils flared before the man let out a huff and told him to “take the chit and never darken my door again.”

Sirius was, of course, more enthusiastic when Harry asked him to go to the family vault with him to retrieve an appropriate engagement gift. Harry spent several minutes looking through the assorted jewelry until he finally settled on a simple necklace he felt would complement the strand of pearls he knew Sevina would be wearing. Sirius asked if he wouldn’t prefer to give her something a little more elaborate, but Harry replied that he knew Sevina would appreciate the simpler jewelry.

The evening of his birthday ball, Harry once again took care in his dress. Harry pulled his dark blue jacket over his tanned waistcoat and tucked the jewelry box in the inner pocket. He headed down to the drawing room and said hello to Minerva, Draco, and Astoria who had already arrived for the pre-ball dinner. Sirius handed Harry a glass of sherry as he joined them, and Harry gratefully took it. His eyes kept flicking nervously to the door as he waited for the Snapes to arrive. Neville arrived shortly after, and Harry finally breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Sevina’s aunt enter the room, Sevina right behind her. Sevina wore a soft violet-colored gown edged in a darker purple ribbon, the color complementing her pale skin tone. Once again, she wore her hair up in a simple coiffure, and someone had even coaxed a few of the normally flat strands to wrap in delicate curls. Harry had to admit she looked rather stunning, and he was proud to think she might end the night as his fiance.

Harry went to greet the newcomers and immediately asked Sevina’s aunt if he might have a private word with Sevina. She beamed at him with the warmest welcome the lady had presented him since that day in her drawing room when Harry had all but announced his intentions. He blinked bemusedly as Theodora ushered them out into the garden without a chaperone. Though she did insist they return within the quarter hour. Sevina chuckled that deep laugh Harry was coming to enjoy as they strolled down the garden path.

“Your aunt finally seems to be warming up to me,” Harry said with a glance behind him.

Sevina gave another chuckle. “We had a nice long talk the other day after you left. I think I finally convinced her of your suit.” Harry jerked his eyes back to Sevina’s dark gaze.

“Then, might I assume you are _both_ favorable to my intentions?”

Sevina gave him a playful rap with her fan. “You may assume all you wish, _Lord Potter_. But nothing is official as of yet.”

Harry stopped her and turned to face the young witch. “Then perhaps I should make it official.” Harry grabbed both her hands and held them delicately in his own. He pressed a kiss to the back of each before dropping to one knee. “Miss Sevina Snape, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?”

Something flashed in the dark eyes and a momentary flash of panic shot through Harry. Had she changed her mind? It was gone a moment later as she smiled gently down at him. “I would be honored to fill the role of Lady Potter… Harry.”

Harry jumped to his feet, a smile on his face. He dropped one of Sevina’s hands and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She let out a small cry and pulled back slightly. Harry chuckled as he looked down into her eyes. “Thank you, my dear Sevina. I promise to do all within my power to make you happy. Whatever you wish, you have only to ask, and I will do what I can to make it so.”

Sevina blinked up at him, and he felt her hand grasp his arm. “Lo- Harry. Would it not be prudent to see if perhaps we might be able to build up to… to the c-consummation?” Harry blinked at her in confusion, and she blushed brightly. “Perhaps we could start with a small kiss. We are engaged after all.”

Harry smiled indulgently at her. He supposed he should at least see if he could work up enough desire for her to bed her at least once. “Of course, my dear.” Harry dipped his head and pressed his lips gently against Sevina’s thin lips for a quick kiss. When he made to pull back, Sevina let out a small “oh” and pulled Harry back down. Harry’s lips collided with Sevina’s once more only this time, her mouth opened and she pressed her tongue between Harry’s lips. Harry was so astonished by the brazen act he allowed the young witch to plunge her tongue into his mouth over and over. Harry could almost have melted into the kiss. If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend Sevina’s scent was the scent of a feminine man. Not that Sevina’s scent was feminine, indeed it was almost masculine, though not the musky scent of bergamot or sandalwood Harry was familiar with. It was definitely not the cloying floral scent Harry was used to smelling on women, and he rather thought he could get used to it. If Sevina had been a man Harry had little doubt the quasi-dominating kiss would have had him hard in no time but he couldn’t deny that his body at least was interested in what the young witch had to offer.

Harry finally took control of the kiss, easing them out of it before smiling down into the glazed dark eyes. “No. Definitely not a hardship,” Harry said, causing Sevina to blush furiously. She moved away from him and snapped her fan open as she turned away from him. Harry gave her time to compose herself as he pulled the small box from his jacket. It was endearing to see her reaction to what must surely be her first kiss. Harry blinked at her thin frame in confusion. In all his years Harry had never had such a reaction to another woman. It was odd that he would even be remotely attracted to a woman. Though he had spent weeks working towards a friendship with Sevina and had noted on several occasions the parts of her that Harry found attractive he had never thought to actually feel any desire for her. Perhaps it was the fact that he respected Sevina and actually liked her that attributed to this unexpected reaction. Not that he had actually gotten hard or felt the desire to bend her over- No. One did not bend a lady over; one made love to a lady in a bed, always on her back.

Harry suppressed a shudder and moved towards the slender figure. He brought the box around to rest on his palm in front of her. She glanced over her shoulder at him and he smiled indulgently. “Just a small token of thanks. I believe it was my mother’s.” She turned back around and lifted the box, pulling it open to reveal the silver chain with the sapphire lily and single pearl glinting in the fading sun. “Sirius thought you would prefer something more elaborate, but I thought you might like this.”

“It’s beautiful, Harry,” Sevina said, her voice huskier than usual. She pulled the necklace from the box and twisted around to hold it out to him. “Will you?”

Harry took the necklace with a smile. “It will be my pleasure.” She turned back around, and Harry unclasped the necklace and laid it against her neck before latching it back together. She turned, and Harry took in the new adornment with a nod. “I knew it would look good on you, my dear. Shall we join the others? Dinner should be ready soon.”

She smiled up at him and took his proffered arm. He led her back inside and noticed four more guests had joined the small crowd waiting on dinner. Harry gave a nod to Sirius who returned it, a small smile indicating he had noticed Sevina’s new adornment. “Come, my dear. I wish to introduce you to some very important people.” She nodded, and Harry led her over the group of newcomers who were talking to Draco and Neville.

Hermione beamed when she saw Harry and pushed past Ron to throw her arms around Harry’s neck. “Harry. Happy birthday, love. It’s wonderful to see you.”

“It’s lovely to see you as well, Hermione.” Harry chuckled and pulled back, offering his hand to Ron who shook it merrily. “Ron.”

“Hello, Harry. Happy birthday.” Harry greeted the two other newcomers before reaching back to pull Sevina into the crowd.

“Please, let me introduce Miss Sevina Snape. Sevina, these are my very best friends, Ronald Weasley and his wife Hermione. And this is Ron’s sister Genevra and her fiance Sir Oliver Wood.”

They greeted her warmly, and Harry caught the slight blush on Sevina’s cheeks. Astoria joined them a few minutes later, and Harry left Sevina with the woman and Neville as Ron and Hermione drew him off to the side.

“So that’s her?” Hermione asked softly. Harry nodded.

“I’ve already asked, and she accepted,” Harry told them.

“Congratulations, Harry,” Ron said, clapping him on the back.

“I’m glad you elected to be honest with her, Harry,” Hermione said. She blinked at him. “What is it?”

Harry glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. “It’s only that, while we were in the garden she asked me to kiss her.”

Hermione bit back a smile. “Was it awkward?”

“A bit,” Harry answered carefully. “But… when I closed my eyes, I found I didn’t mind so much. She’s not very feminine, you know? And it was easy to believe I was kissing a man.”

“I wouldn’t worry overly much, Harry,” Hermione said in her knowing voice. “You’ve mentioned in your letters you find her personality pleasing, and she is rather more handsome than pretty. Perhaps her smell is what you find attractive. If that is the case then things should go rather smoothly for the wedding night, and that was your biggest concern, was it not?”

Harry sighed and nodded, knowing his friend was right. “Thank you, Hermione. It’s just a bit overwhelming to think I might actually find a woman desirable.”

Ron chuckled but before Harry could say anything the butler appeared to announce dinner. Harry moved over to lead Sevina in, and soon they were seated around the table. The meal was casual, and Harry was happy to have his closest friends with him for his birthday. Once again, Sevina showed how well she could fit into Harry’s world as she conversed easily with Oliver. Over dessert, Sirius toasted Harry for his birthday then once more at the announcement of his engagement. Sevina’s cheeks burned at the toasts and congratulations, and once more Harry was surprised at how endearing he found it.

When the ball was finally in full swing, Harry made his way through the ladies of his choice. With most of the muggles gone from London now that their typical Season was at an end, Harry’s ball was predominately magical guests save for the few muggle spouses or, as in Theodora’s case, chaperones. Harry danced with Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and several other friends and acquaintances as well as dragging Sevina into a contra dance. Several hours into the ball but well before midnight, Harry made his way up to the dais to thank his guest for joining him. Champagne glasses floated around the room while Harry spoke and, once again, Sirius led everyone into toasting Harry. Before the guests could finish off their glasses, Harry took a minute to bring Sevina up and introduce her before announcing their engagement. Harry finally led Sevina to the dance floor, this time he pulled her into a waltz. Her cheeks blazed pink, and Harry smiled indulgently at her. As he twirled her around the dance floor he realized her scent was indeed intriguing, and he found himself wondering what it would be like to take a man to bed with that particular scent. To inhale it as he kissed his way up strong thighs. To- Harry pushed the images away and concentrated on his future bride.

 

Inexplicably, Harry found himself nervous as he stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his cravat. The last six weeks as they had prepared for the wedding had flown by. The contracts had been signed without a hitch. Harry had made sure to include Sevina and her aunt in the discussion as it had been quite obvious to Harry the Baronet could care less what provisions were made for his eldest child. Sevina’s dowry had been handed over to Harry just the week before, and he had immediately sent word to have Potter House opened. He, Sevina, and Theodora had toured the townhouse a few days before and introduced themselves to the staff. It had been decided that Theodora would live with them as long as she wished, Harry was glad he had made the decision when he saw the look of relief on Sevina’s face. Sevina had already denoted a place for her lab and had been overjoyed when Harry had shown her the mistress’s suite. Sevina had eyed the conservatory greedily, and Harry had bit back a laugh, knowing this particular room would be his wife’s domain as well. Sevina and Theodora both had looked around in awe when they saw the library, and Harry had laughingly told them they would have to share with him. Sevina had chuckled and said only if he was nice and kissed him.

And that was another thing about his soon-to-be bride. She was constantly kissing him, whether it was a simple kiss on his cheek or a full-mouthed kiss when they were alone. And she touched him; lingering touches on his hand or arm, pressing her knee against Harry’s leg when they were seated beside each other, and even small caresses during dances. There had also been three times during dinners when they had been sat next to each other and Sevina had actually slipped her hand under the table and rested her hand on Harry’s thigh. The little minx had had the audacity to smile innocently at him and turn back to her other companion. The last time had been just over a week ago, and Harry had to admit even his cock had given a small twinge of interest when she’d stroked his leg. Damn it had been too long. Which he supposed might work in his favor when he had to bed her.

Which would most likely be that evening. They had the wedding this morning followed by the wedding breakfast, then Sirius had gifted them with a two week’s stay in Bath. While they were on their honeymoon, Theodora would return to Snape Manor and finish packing up their things. Theodora herself had been more accepting of Harry since the night of their engagement and had even given him a few knowing looks over the last few weeks. He truly hoped Sevina had been honest with her aunt and Theodora didn’t expect Sevina to wind up pregnant in a few months. Though Harry had heard that it was possible for a woman to get pregnant her first time. So unless that happened, Theodora would be disappointed. Sevina and he had talked about children only vaguely, and she didn’t seem too eager to pursue the topic so Harry had let it drop. She seemed to understand the nature of Harry’s preferences as she didn’t hesitate to allude to it when they were alone, so Harry thought she understood there would only be the one time. When Harry had reminded her as much, she had looked down demurely with a “of course, My Lord.” Harry truly hoped he didn’t hurt the girl; he had tried to be as honest with her as he could.

The wedding was held in the muggle church Harry regularly attended with Sirius. He had known Sevina’s father would have to attend and neither looked very happy as he escorted her down the aisle. Sevina glowed in her rose pink dress, her dark hair down to frame her face. She held a bouquet of lilies in her pink-gloved hands, and the two necklaces adorned her pale neck. As soon as her dark eyes lit on Harry, her cheeks blushed a soft pink and she seemed to forget about the man beside her. Even now Harry found the blush endearing, and he had the vague thought of what she might look liked flushed with passion. Harry blinked the awkward thought back and smiled warmly at the approaching woman.

The ceremony whirled by, and Harry soon found himself a married man, sitting in his godfather’s house beside his new bride. He and Sevina politely accepted the congratulations as they nibbled on the offerings. He could tell Sevina was as nervous about their wedding night as he was, though he was certain it was for very different reasons. Harry accepted the ribald jokes and innuendos from the twins and Charlie, even as Ron told his brothers to behave. Hermione and Ginny both gave him encouraging pats. Before he knew it Harry and Sevina were telling the others goodbye as they went to get the portkey Sirius had in his office waiting for them. Sevina had elected to forego her maid the first night, so Harry carried their shrunken overnight bags in his jacket. Sevina’s maid and Harry’s valet had already left in the carriage with their luggage and would be at the hotel sometime in the morning.

“Are you alright, Sevina?” Harry eyed his new bride carefully, and she smiled up at him.

“Of course, Harry. I’m just not a fan of portkeys,” Sevina answered as they reached Sirius’s office.

Harry smiled encouragingly at her. “I’ll hold on to you, dear. It’ll be over before you know it. Did you tell your aunt goodbye?”

“Of course,” Sevina smiled up at him. Harry nodded and picked up the small paperweight. He patted his pockets to make sure he had their trunks and his wand. He turned and held out the bronze eagle. Sevina stepped forward, slipping her hand around Harry’s elbow and touching a gloved finger to the gleaming wing.

A moment later, Harry pulled the young witch against him as they landed in a small room decorated in crimson and gold. A door opened and a wizard in the same crimson red robes smiled at them.

“Lord and Lady Potter?” Harry felt Sevina give a small jerk and he bit back a smile. It was the first time she had been addressed as such.

“Yes,” Harry answered.

“Excellent. Your rooms are ready.” He backed out of the room and held the door open, motioning for them to proceed. Harry led Sevina out of the room, placing the small eagle on a table by the door. Harry and Sevina followed the man down the corridor and listened as he spoke. “Back the other way is the front desk and dining area. We also have house elves on call if you would like to dine in your rooms. We have horses and carriages available and offer the use of bathing clothes if you wish to go for a swim. Each room is equipped with modern indoor plumbing and its own bathing room. If you need anything please feel free to call for a house elf,” he said as he stopped outside a door and pulled a key from the pocket of his robe. He unlocked the door and pushed the door open. “Please feel free to add your own privacy wards, My Lord,” he said holding the key out.

Harry took the key. “Thank you. I believe we will dine in tonight.”

“Very good,” the wizard said with a bow. “Dinner will be delivered to your table with a warming charm at the dinner hour.” He gave another bow and backed away.

Harry led Sevina into the room and closed the door. He turned the lock before pulling his wand and adding wards. He turned to see Sevina taking in the small sitting room. There was a small dining table and a settee and matching chairs in front of a large marble fireplace. Curtains along the back wall hid a set of french doors that Harry assumed led out to the small balcony the room was purported to come with. There was one other door in the room, and Harry headed over to it. Not surprising, the door revealed a spacious room with a single vanity and matching wardrobe. A large canopied bed done in a dark blue took up a large part of the room, and Harry decided that if they were going to have to share a bed for the next two weeks at least they wouldn’t be crammed together.

Harry pulled the two valises from his pocket and enlarged them. He placed them on the bed before turning to the door next to the roaring fireplace. He was marginally impressed with the large marble tub and bronze taps that set against one wall. A small water closet was tucked in the far back of the bathing room and a dresser with mirror was pushed against the wall opposite the tub. He stepped back out into the bedroom to see Sevina blushing brightly, her eyes locked on the bed. She looked guilitily at him as he stepped into the room.

“There is a dresser in the bathing room, I thought to take it and leave you the armoire and vanity. If that is acceptable,” he told her. She nodded as he moved over to the bed to take his valise. He carried the valise into the bathing room and pulled it open. He pulled out his dressing gown as well as his night clothes, dawdling while he tried to give Sevina time to unpack her own things.

When Harry stepped back out into the room Sevina was rearranging bottles of potions and other things on the vanity. Her valise was open on the bench at the foot of the bed and a deep purple night robe was draped across it. Harry watched as Sevina moved a bottle three different times.

“Sevina.” He said the word softly but she still jumped, knocking several bottles over. Harry bit back a smile and went to pick up the brush that had fallen to the floor. He placed it on the vanity and still her hand with his own. He waited for her to look up at him before he spoke. “Sevina, I told you we can wait. We do not have to-”

“No,” she spat out, her dark eyes wide. “I mean, I want to, I do. I’m not sc- worried anymore. I trust you, Harry.” Her blush spread across her cheeks, and Harry was relieved to realize she hadn’t changed her perfume for their wedding. He wasn’t sure he would be able to perform adequately without that small incentive. She turned back to the vanity and brushed her fingers over the comb that sat there. Harry watched as she took a steadying breath. “Harry, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Harry took a step back. “Alright, Sevina. I’m listening.”

She glanced at him. “Do you suppose we could get comfortable? I think this might take a while.”

“Of course.”

She let out a sigh. “Thank Merlin. These gloves were getting quite uncomfortable.” She reached up and slipped the wedding ring off her gloved finger before pulling the glove off. Harry had never seen her hands, and he wasn’t surprised to see the stains on the tips of her fingers as she slid her ring back on. Harry stepped back towards the bed and pulled his jacket and cravat off. Sevina glanced at him, her blush filling her face. Harry smiled at her and sat on the small bench. He motioned to the chair in front of the vanity, and Sevina sat down, a pensive look on her face. Harry gave her a few minutes to try to work out how she wanted to start, but when enough time had passed and she was still staring down at her clasped hands, he finally spoke.

“Sevina,” he began softly, and she looked up at him. He sighed softly at the look of fear in her dark eyes. “Sevina, I think I mentioned before that we are friends, and now I am your husband. I hope you know that you can come to me with anything.” She nodded and took a shuddering breath.

“Th-the privacy wards… No one can hear us?” she asked softly, and Harry shook his head, intrigued.

“No. Whatever you say will stay between us,” he reassured her.

“If- if my father found out…” Harry tensed at the mention of Tobias. “He would kill me, Harry,” Sevina whispered harshly, fear evident in her eyes. Harry shot from the bench and dropped to his knees in front of her. He grabbed Sevina’s hands and wrapped them in his.

“No,” Harry said fiercely. “I am your husband now. I will not allow anyone to hurt you.”

Sevina gave him a weak smile. “Thank you, Harry.” She took another deep breath. “I have thought of how to tell you this since you told me of your own secret. I didn’t think you should discover on your own, so I knew I would have to say the words. Words I have never been allowed to speak out loud.” Sevina shifted and jumped to her feet, almost knocking Harry over. She moved away and began to pace. Harry stood, watching her carefully. “I have never tried to mislead you, Harry. I only did as I was raised to do.” Her words were confusing Harry as well as putting him on edge. “I truly never planned to marry. Because I knew marrying meant I would have to share my secret. My father forced me to have a Season. Aunt Thea and I had planned on going through the motions of a Season,” Sevina began to explain as she paced back and forth. Harry had inferred most of this already, but he let her explain at her own pace. “We did take the opportunity to refresh out wardrobes completely,” she said, giving Harry a sly smile and Harry nodded with a smirk. The bastard deserved it, and it wouldn’t break him. “When I didn’t take, Aunt Thea was going to speak to Father about opening her mother’s townhouse for us to live in, freeing up the manor for him and his new family. It was a good plan. And then I met you. I was intrigued. You were different, and you didn’t berate me for digging in Lady Malfoy’s garden. Well, you did,” she said with a sly smile. “But not really. And I admit I found you attractive.” Harry jerked at the admission. “Then you started paying attention to me, and I thought it was nice. I could talk to you; I didn’t have to hide behind the facade of a brainless twit.” Harry stifled a chuckle. “And when you approached me about courting, I thought it would be a good way to appease my father. You see, Aunt Thea had received a missive only the day before saying she wasn’t trying hard enough to marry me off. Obviously she did not approve of me ‘stringing you along,’ as she said. Because even then I had no intentions of accepting you.” Harry blinked in surprise at her words. He had thought as much, but to hear her actually say them. “But you had only asked for the chance to change my mind, and I did enjoy our time together. I suppose I was being selfish,” Sevina admitted as she moved over to the vanity and began to fiddle with the vials again. “And then you told me your secret, and there was no way I was going to let you go after that. My attraction to you had only grown, and I do truly feel a kinship with you. And I knew by agreeing to marry you it would solve both our problems.”

Harry was utterly confused at this point. “Sevina, I-”

She turned to look at him, and Harry was startled by the fierce look in her dark eyes. “I did not mean to lie to you, Harry, but you will know I had no choice.” Harry felt true fear begin to twist its way through him. What had she done? “My mother was desperate. I did not lie about my father’s reaction when he found out she was a witch,” Sevina rushed out, as if she knew she was at a point she could no longer turn back and simply wished to get everything out as quickly as possible. “As soon as my mother was well enough after my birth she Confunded the midwife and had her write the letter to my father. I told you they had no doubt he would have found a way to kill me if he had found out my mother had birthed a boy. With three witnesses to confirm, no one ever doubted I was a girl, and as long as Mother and Aunt Thea raised me as a girl-”

“Wait!” Harry held a hand up to stop the flow of words. Sevina clamped her- his- her lips together, her dark eyes watching Harry with trepidation. Harry reached out and grabbed a hold of the bed post to hold himself up. He closed his eyes so he could focus. There was no way she- he could be saying what he- she was saying. It wasn’t possible. Wasn’t it? Harry dropped to the bench and rubbed his hands over his face, pushing his fingers under his glasses to rub at his eyes. He worked methodically through what he knew. He had no reason to doubt the claim about Tobias’s hatred of magic. Why else would a mother pretend her child was a girl in a male-oriented world? It would explain why they kept her- Sevina out of school. Hogwarts would have known. Oh god! Harry’s head shot up. “Did Minerva know?” Sevina nodded, guilt clear on her face. Harry laughed and dropped his head into his hands. No wonder she had been so eager to match them up. “Why do you not have an adam’s apple?” Harry asked the floor.

“A p-potion,” Sevina answered.

Of course. She- he probably used a potion to keep his chest hairless as well. He wondered if that was the smell that Harry found so alluring. Oh Merlin! Relief flooded through Harry. Oh god. He wasn’t confused at all. “Do you have any idea how hard I have been fighting this attraction to you?” He looked up at startled black eyes and let out a bark of laughter. “At first I was relieved, thinking at least I would be able to bed you on our wedding night. But the more time we spent together I couldn’t deny my growing desire and I’m a sodomite. A fucking backgammon player,” Harry said fiercely. “And you come along and suddenly I’m attracted to a _woman_ , when I’ve never even felt the desire to kiss someone of the opposite sex. All I could think about was your damn blush and the way you smelled, how deep your voice was. Fucking hell!” Harry cried at his own obliviousness, and Sevina flinched back. Harry immediately felt guilty and reached out. “Oh no,” he said, softening his tone. “Don’t, Sevina. I’m sorry. Please don’t be scared.” He crossed over to her and wrapped his hand loosely around her wrist. “I was confused, that’s all.” He pulled Sevina closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist- his waist. “Don’t you see? I never expected to be attracted to you- to a woman. I was going crazy. I didn’t understand myself. It was nothing you did, love.” He smiled gently down at… him and brushed a strand of hair back. “And you’ve been teasing me this last month.” Sevina’s cheeks went red at being called to account. Harry sighed and moved to slide a leg between Sevina’s. He groaned when he felt something he never thought to feel between his wife’s legs. Sevina let out a gasp and grabbed onto his shirt. “No,” Harry whispered, looking down into Sevina’s dark eyes. “No, I don’t think I will ever tell anyone your- our secret, my dear Sevina.”

Sevina swallowed as she looked up at him. “And you won’t… won’t go… elsewhere?” she asked hesitantly.

“No, love. I won’t go elsewhere,” he assured his young “wife” as Harry dipped his head to cover the soft mouth. Sevina opened his mouth for Harry’s tongue, and Harry allowed his reactions free reign now that he didn’t feel he was fighting his very nature. Harry’s hand slid down the slender frame to cup Sevina’s bottom and pull him closer. Sevina let out a gasp as Harry’s leg pressed against the growing penis. Harry stroked Sevina’s tongue with his own, letting his young lover’s scent wash over him and sending the blood to his own prick. Sevina’s grip tightened in Harry’s shirt as he rubbed himself against Harry’s leg. Harry pulled back with a gasp. “Sev- Sevina, wait.” Sevina blinked up at him with glassy eyes, and Harry smiled indulgently at him. “You may have said what you need to say, but now we need to talk.” Sevina pulled his lips between his teeth, a pink blush spreading over his delicate cheeks, and Harry wondered how he couldn’t have seen it before.

“Alright, Harry. But… you aren’t mad at me, are you?” Harry smiled at the sweet tone of his lover.

“No. I understand. I do wish I had had some heads up, but I suppose you couldn’t risk me knowing until we were legally wed,” Harry conceded, and Sevina nodded.

“They should be delivering dinner soon. Let’s go into the sitting room.” Sevina nodded and pulled from Harry’s arms. Harry couldn’t help but look down to see the small tent in his bride’s dress. “Oh my god!” Sevina looked up in alarm, his cheeks filling with blood when he realized where Harry was looking. He quickly jerked his hands to set his dress to hide the evidence of arousal. “That’s why you kept turning away from me,” Harry said, and Sevina looked back up at him. “In Minerva’s garden when I told you I prefer men. You turned away from me so I wouldn’t see your arousal. And then later, after the kiss.” Harry watched Sevina’s face redden and he gave a small cough to clear his throat.

“It’s not easy to hide an erection in a dress,” Sevina said haughtily, and Harry laughed.

“No. I suppose it isn’t.” He moved forward and placed a hand on the small of Sevina’s back. “Come. Let’s get settled.” He led Sevina out into the sitting room and over to the settee. He poured two glasses of sherry while Sevina settled his dress around himself. “What would they have called you?” Harry asked as he crossed back over to the settee.

“Severus,” Sevina answered, taking the glass with a smile of thanks. “It’s an old family name on my mother’s side.”

“Ah,” Harry said, sitting down beside him. “Do you mind if I call you ‘Sev’?”

Sevina’s cheeks flared pink. “My mother used to call me that. I do not mind, Harry.”

Harry reached up to drag a finger down Sevina’s cheek, comfortable with his growing feelings now that he knew the truth. “I like it when you blush. I have always thought you looked adorable when your cheeks are pink. Even when I believed you a woman.” Sevina’s cheeks bloomed brighter, and he lifted the glass to his lips to sip the sherry. Harry sipped his own sherry before delving into the conversation he knew they needed to have. “Tell me, Sevina- Sev, have you… explored what it means to be a man?” He blinked at Harry in confusion. “Your body. With your hand.”

“I have touched myself when I wash, if that is what you mean, Harry,” Sevina answered bluntly, and Harry smiled.

“What about for any other reason? Reasons that do not involve typical bodily functions. Have you ever touched yourself when you are erect? Made yourself ejaculate?” Sevina’s face turned a fierce red, and he looked away. Harry lifted a finger under Sevina’s chin and drew his head back around. “Sev. There is no reason to be embarrassed, love. I’m your husband. I just need to know how much experience you have.”

“I have… touched myself a few times,” Sevina admitted, his blush going down well past the neckline of his dress.

“Anywhere else?” Harry asked, and Sevina looked at him in confusion. “You have never wondered about sex with another man? What it might entail,” Harry asked, and Sevina shook his head. Harry looked thoughtfully at his “wife”. “Sev. how can you be sure that you will enjoy what we do? Would you rather not be with a woman?”

Sevina let out a sigh. “Harry, I had no trouble ogling the blacksmith’s son with the other village girls if that is your concern. I simply never thought about it because I did not foresee the opportunity. But you have freely admitted to performing such acts, and as my husband, is it not your job to teach me such pleasures?” The tone was innocent enough, but there was a sly look in Sevina’s eyes that told Harry the man knew just what effects the pronouncement would have on Harry. Indeed, Harry groaned at the thought of introducing his lover to the joys of buggering.

“Minx,” Harry accused as he shifted to a more comfortable position. He saw Sevina’s eyes drop to Harry’s lap, and Harry felt his prick growing harder at his wife’s curiosity. He saw his eyes widen as Harry’s erection became prominent through his trousers. “Sev. I am trying to control myself until after dinner, and you are not helping.” Sevina’s dark eyes darted up to meet Harry’s.

“Does it arouse you to know I am interested, Husband?”

Harry groaned at his seductive tone. “Of course it does. I have gone way too long without the feel of another man, Sev. I had thought I would need half the night to prepare myself to consummate the marriage, and now I fear I will embarrass myself before we even get started.”

Sevina blinked at him. “Must we wait until after we eat?” Harry knew the question was innocently asked, but it only served to make him harder.

“Sev, sex between men involves penetration. Although unlike with sex with a woman the penetration is done anally.” Sevina’s eyes widened in alarm, and Harry reached out to grab a slender hand. “I promise I can be gentle. If you will allow me, I will make sure it does not hurt. But to do that I need time. More time than we have until dinner arrives.”

Sevina let out a sigh. “So I am stuck with this until after dinner?” Sevina smoothed his dress over his lap revealing the prominent erection beneath the thin fabric.

“Oh sweet Merlin,” Harry moaned. He looked up into Sevina’s blinking black eyes. Harry glanced at the clock over the fireplace before sliding from the settee onto his knees. He moved in front of Sevina and placed a hand on each knee. Sevina watched him curiously. “The thing about you being so young, my dear, is that you recover quickly.” Harry gathered the fabric in his fist and pushed the dress up. Sevina’s hand automatically came to push the fabric down. “Ah,” Harry said in a warning tone. “Trust your husband, love.” Sevina pulled his hands back, blushing. “There are things,” Harry said as he slowly slid the dress and shift beneath it up Sevina’s legs, “that men can do to help ease each others’ needs.” Sevina’s breath became ragged as Harry revealed his pale thighs, strong just as he had suspected. “The things I will show you, my love, I show you because I wish to. I will not expect you to reciprocate unless and until you are ready.” Harry lifted the fabric over Sevina’s leaking cock and moaned at the sight of the thick organ. “My god, baby. How did you manage to hide this delightful present from me for so long?”

“I-” But Harry didn’t give him time to answer as he dipped his head and licked at the tip. Sevina screamed and attempted to scramble away from Harry, but he was trapped against the high back of the couch. Harry chuckled and looked up at the younger man.

“Relax, Sev. I told you to trust me.” Sevina looked at him in horror.

“You- you _licked_ me.”

Harry chuckled. “I plan on doing a lot more if you will let me.” Harry ran his hand up and down Sevina’s thigh. “Relax, baby. I promise you will enjoy this.” Harry kept his eyes focused on Sevina’s until he gave a small nod and relaxed back down on the couch. Harry reached up to stroke the tips of his fingers up and down Sevina’s prick. “Does it help if I do this?” he asked gently and Sevina nodded. Harry watched the younger man carefully and when Sevina began to relax into the touch Harry wrapped his hand around the thick organ. Sevina gasped and tensed but only slightly. His dark eyes fluttered closed on a moan. “That’s it, Sev. Just relax and let me take care of you, baby.” Harry stroked him several more times before leaning forward slowly, his eyes still focused on Sevina’s face. He reached his tongue out to lick at the drop of fluid on the tip. Sevina jerked and squeezed his eyes closed but didn’t pull away. Harry slid his hand down to the thick base and held the prick steady as he slid his tongue around the head. He could see Sevina’s face burning red from mortification. Harry pulled back slightly and ran his tongue up the entire length. Sevina let out a gasp and his mouth fell open. Harry gave a smug mental smile as he swirled his tongue around the tip once more. This time he wrapped his lips around the head and gave a gentle suck. Sevina cried out again, but this time he didn’t try to get away, instead his hips gave a small jerk, and Harry allowed his lips to curl in a smile. He slid his lips down Sevina’s length pulling a moan from the younger man. Harry went slow, knowing Sevina wouldn’t last long once he got going but also wanting Sevina to enjoy his first time being orally pleasured. Harry always enjoyed the different forms of oral sex and wanted to introduce Sevina to them in a pleasurable way so Harry would be allowed to use his mouth and tongue on his new bride more often. Harry licked and sucked gently as he felt Sevina relax into it. Eventually Sevina began to move against Harry, small moans falling from his lips. Sevina was bigger than any man Harry had been with before so he had no hope of completely swallowing the man the first time but he pulled Sevina as deep as he could and sucked hard. Sevina let out a cry of “Harry!” before Harry’s mouth was filled with the bitter fluid. Harry eagerly swallowed it down, relishing in the taste and feel of the ejaculate sliding down his throat. Merlin, he had missed this. Harry milked his young bride’s prick until Sevina was limp against Harry’s tongue. Harry pulled back and set Sevina’s dress to rights as he eyed the panting man. He stood and bent over to press a kiss to Sevina’s soft lips. His dark eyes blinked open and redness suffused his pale cheeks. Harry settled back down on the sette and Sevina sat up, his dark eyes darting from Harry to anywhere-but-Harry. Harry smiled gently at him. “Was that okay?”

Sevina’s cheeks bloomed alarmingly red. “Y-yes. I-” His lip was pulled between slightly crooked teeth. “I didn’t know that was possible,” he finally whispered. Harry chuckled at the sweet innocence.

“I would hope not,” Harry said softly, leaning forward to place another kiss on Sevina’s lips. “There are many other things I would like to show you as well. Not tonight, and not all at once,” Harry reassured him. “Some we will work up to. Is that acceptable?” Sevina nodded and Harry patted his hand. “Good. Now dinner has arrived and neither of us ate much at the wedding breakfast. Shall we?”

Sevina nodded as Harry stood and held out his hand. Sevina placed his hand in Harry’s palm and Harry pulled the younger man to his feet. They moved over to the table where a tray had appeared a few minutes earlier, and Harry helped Sevina into his seat. Once seated and the meal dished out they began to eat.

“Do you always wear dresses?” Harry asked.

Sevina shook his head. “At home I used to wear robes. I prefer Wizarding attire.”

Harry nodded. “I suppose that makes sense. But have you ever worn trousers?” Sevina shook his head, taking a bite of his roast. “Not even to go horseback riding?” Harry asked surprised.

Sevina sighed and placed her fork on her plate. “Harry, I was raised as a girl. My aunt couldn’t afford a single slip up. Everything about my childhood was as if I were truly a girl. The only leeway I was given was my education, which many chalked up to my aunt being a bluestocking. I wore dresses. I played with the other girls. I learned how to properly serve tea. I learned deportment, the piano, sewing- which I’m horrible at by the way- everything a proper young lady is taught. I will never lead in a waltz, I would probably trip over my own two feet trying to figure it out.” He let out a soft sigh. “I had thought once upon a time of going to the continent, trying to live as a man, but I realized quickly I would have no idea what I was doing.”

He looked hesitantly up at Harry and Harry gave him a warm smile. “Well, as your husband, perhaps I might allow you some freedoms.” Sevina smiled gratefully and picked his fork back up. “Who all knows?” Harry asked thinking he should be aware just in case.

“Lady Minerva, you already figured out. My aunt of course. And my maid, though she has been made to take a vow of secrecy.” Harry nodded. It made sense that Sevina’s maid would know.

“We might have to let my valet know as well. We can have him make the same vow.” Sevina’s eyes widened in horror. “Sev,” Harry said in a stern tone. “You are my wife and now that I know sharing a bed with you won’t be as horrible as I first imagined,” Sevina’s cheeks flushed, “I intend to have you in my bed quite often. We should be prepared for the eventuality that he will discover us.”

Sevina nodded. “Yes, My Lord,” he answered meekly.

“Trust me, Sev. He is very loyal and has been with me since I was thirteen.”

“Is he a wizard?” Sevina asked curiosity clear in his voice.

“He is. As is my chef and butler. Is your maid a witch?” Harry asked, pushing a carrot away from his roast.

“She is. She was brought to me by Minerva. A muggleborn whose parents would not take her back after her schooling. They felt she had ideas above her station. She has been with me since I was thirteen and is two years older than I.”

“Was Minerva not concerned about the girl’s modesty? Acting as maid to a boy?” Harry said curiously. Sevina shook his head.

“No. Ruth has no interest in men.” Once again Sevina’s cheek turned a soft pink.

Harry smiled at his blushing bride. “I see. And was Minerva aware of your own inclinations at that time?”

Sevina shrugged. “Probably. I told you I had been raised as a girl. I was unaware it was unnatural for me to enjoy looking at boys and giggle about kissing them.” Sevina’s blush deepened. “I am quite sure I mentioned the blacksmith’s son to her on more than one occasion.”

Harry gave Sevina a teasing smile. “That is the second time you have mentioned the blacksmith’s son. Should I be concerned.”

Sevina looked up at him, a wicked gleam in his dark eyes. “I don't know, My Lord. Is your village’s blacksmith’s son someone I should worry about?”

Harry let out a burst of laughter. “Touché, my dear. How about we make a pact to leave all blacksmiths and their sons firmly in the smithy where they belong?”

“And stable boys. And footmen. And-”

“Alright,” Harry stopped him with his laughter. “Alright, love. I take your meaning. I will come to you, and you only, to sate my desires.”

Sevina gave him a smug look. “See that you do, My Lord. After all, you did marry a potioneer.”

Harry chuckled. “I will certainly keep that in mind. Which reminds me,” Harry said, making his tone serious so Sevina would know he was not playing around. “Since I was unaware of your… secret, I admit I am not fully prepared for a two week honeymoon.” Sevina looked at him curiously, and Harry began to think better of having this conversation at the dinner table. “Perhaps we should wait until after dinner.”

“No. Please,” Sevina said, reaching across the table to take Harry's hand. “I'm sure I can handle it. Whatever it is.”

Harry smiled at Sevina. “It's not that I doubt you can handle it, Sev. It is just not exactly proper dinner conversation.”

“Harry,” Sevina said, his voice rueful, “in the last hour, I have informed you that you are married to a man and you have…” Sevina's cheeks began to darken. “You had your... “ Sevina took a deep breath and sat up straighter in his chair. “You did that. So suffice it to say, I am fairly certain by this point we are beyond propriety.”

Harry chuckled. “Why do I get the feeling our entire marriage will be beyond propriety?”

Sevina gave him a saucy wink. “Only if you're good.” And immediately blushed.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “I was merely going to say there is a potion you will need to brew.” Sevina's dark eyes lit up.

“I have all sorts with me. What do you need?”

“I imagine you do. But I doubt this is one you yourself use on a regular basis. It is a lubricant to help ease our joining.”

Sevina's cheeks took on that delightful blush Harry was starting to enjoy more and more. “Oh. Er, no. I don't think I have a recipe for anything like that.”

Sevina pulled his hand away from Harry's, but Harry reached out and grabbed it back. “It's okay, Sev. I have brewed it many times. Tomorrow we will send our servants out to purchase the ingredients, and I will teach you how to make it. It only takes an hour, and I've enough to get us through the night.”

Sevina narrowed his eyes at Harry. “You brought lubricant on our honeymoon,” and Harry could hear the danger in his wife's voice.

“Sev,” he said carefully. “Lubricant is also used for self pleasure. I believe I have mentioned I haven't been with anyone since before we met. I had anticipated a single night in your bed then I thought I would be on my own. Hence why I only brought a small amount.” Harry smirked at the man across the table. “I swear I had no nefarious designs on the bellboy.”

Sevina raised a dark brow and stabbed at a runner bean. “I am adding bellboys to the list.”

Harry let out a bark of laughter. “Yes, dear.”

They finished their dinner in companionable silence, exchanging a few words here and there. As the meal wound down, Harry could tell Sevina was once again becoming nervous. Though he was fairly certain the nerves were for an entirely different reason this time. He knew he was correct when he reached across the table to cover Sevina's hand and the younger man jumped. Harry smiled encouragingly at his soon to be lover.

“I will call the house elves to clean up here. Why don't you go try out the tub? A warm bath will help you relax.” Sevina nodded and rose from the table. Harry stood as well and moved around to pull Sevina against him. “Sev, I do want you. But I am also a patient man. We will go slow and I will make this enjoyable for you. I promise.” Harry dipped his head and claimed the younger man's lips. Sevina let out a soft moan that had Harry's blood heading south as he slid his tongue over Sevina's. Harry pulled back causing Sevina to blink up at him. “Bath.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

Harry released him and waited for the younger man to disappear behind the door. Harry called for a house elf and had the creature clear away the remnants of their dinner and ordered a bottle of champagne. He thought the alcohol might help Sevina to relax a little. Once the elf returned with the chilled bottle and two glasses Harry instructed him to let their servants know they would call for them when they were ready. The elf bowed before popping out. Harry took the bottle and glasses to the bedroom. He knocked on the outside door and waited for an answer. When there was none forthcoming he opened the door slightly.

“Sev?” Once again Harry waited for an answer. When he was met with silence he pushed his way into the room and closed the door gently behind him. Harry made his way over to the bed and placed the bottle and glasses on the bedside table. He then moved over to the bench and set about removing his boots. Once Harry was barefoot he pulled his wand from his shirt pocket and lowered the flame on the fireplace. He lit several sconces giving the room plenty of light. He would lower most of them as the night progressed but he didn't want Sevina to think he had anything to hide. Harry was anxious to explore his bride's body and learn every inch of the man that he was now legally wed to.

Harry moved over to the bedside table and carefully pulled the cork from the champagne. He poured the bubbly liquid into the waiting glasses and recorked it. He tapped his wand against the green glass adding a preservation charm on top of the cold charm the kitchen had placed on it. Harry picked up one of the glasses and took a sip of the clear liquid. He savored the feel of the cold alcohol on his tongue and let it trickle down his throat. He heard the other door open and picked up the second glass before turning to watch Sevina step out of the bathing room. He wore the purple robe, the fabric bunched in the fist clutched against his chest, his black hair was completely down and still damp. Sevina’s dark eyes landed on Harry and he gave a small squeak before clutching his robe tighter. Harry smiled reassuringly at him and held the glass out as he moved forward.

“A little something to help you relax, my dear.” Sevina took the glass.

“Thank you.”

Harry nodded and indicated the door behind Sevina. “I will give you a few minutes while I wash up and shave.”

“Oh!” Sevina looked up with startled eyes, a deep flush filling her cheeks. “Um, could you… not? Shave I mean. I… I like feeling you against my skin.” Harry bit back a groan at the erotic admission and nodded.

“Alright,” he said, a tad breathlessly. “I do need to wash up a bit but I will return shortly.”

Sevina nodded and moved over to the vanity. He sat down and took a sip of his champagne before placing it on the table. Harry stepped into the bathing room and quickly stripped. Harry stood in the tub and did a quick but thorough washing before casting a drying charm over himself and pulling on his nightshirt and the dressing robe. He slipped his wand and the jar of lubricant into the pocket and pushed his glasses back on his face before running his hand through his still damp hair. Harry took a calming breath and moved over to the door. He pulled it open and stepped out into the bedroom. Sevina was still sitting at the vanity running the brush through his hair.

Harry moved across the room, Sevina’s dark eyes on him in the mirror as Harry moved to stand behind him. Harry lifted his hand to run his fingers through Sevina’s long hair. “It’s very beautiful. And silky,” Harry said quietly. A soft blush stole over the pale cheeks. Harry leaned forward to press his lips to the top of Sevina’s head and inhaled the intoxicating scent. “God, I love the way you smell. It drives me crazy. It’s stronger than usual,” Harry noted.

“It’s my soap,” Sevina admitted, and Harry nodded.

Harry brushed Sevina’s hair back and dropped his head to press his lips to the curve of Sevina’s neck. He felt the younger man shiver beneath him. “Come,” Harry said softly as he reached down to pull the brush from Sevina’s hand and place it on the vanity table. He gripped the slender hand and urged Sevina to his feet. Sevina stood and Harry led him over to the bed. He tugged gently on the hand in his and Sevina turned to face him. “Relax,” Harry whispered as he lowered his lips to caress Sevina’s. He parted his lips and Harry slipped his tongue in to taste the champagne. Harry realised he had left his own glass on the dresser in the bathing room and promptly forgot about it when Sevina let out a soft moan. Harry slid a hand down Sevina’s body and tugged at the belt that held his robe closed. Sevina gasped when his robe fell open and reached up to tug it close. Harry grabbed his wrist and gently pulled it back.

“Shh. I’ve got you,” he whispered against Sevina’s lips. “Trust me.” Sevina nodded and Harry moved his mouth to press kisses to the slender neck as he slipped his hand beneath the robe. Sevina gasped as Harry’s hand slid over the silk of his shift. Harry sucked tenderly at Sevina’s neck as he rubbed a hand up and down the silk covered back. He felt Sevina melt into him and Harry smiled. Harry pulled at Sevina’s ear and sucked a lobe between his teeth, pulling a moan from the younger man. Sevina shifted and grabbed at Harry’s robe, pushing a leg between Harry’s and pressing his growing erection against Harry’s thigh.

“I want to see you,” Harry whispered against Sevina’s ear and waited for the younger man to nod. Harry moved his hands and pushed the purple robe from the delicate shoulders. Harry slid his hands down the slender frame to rest on Sevina’s thighs. He could hardly wait to have these legs wrapped around him, but he doubted Sevina needed to hear that just now. Harry pulled the fabric up to reveal Sevina’s pale thighs. Harry was concentrating so hard on the skin that was being revealed he didn’t register Sevina’s movements until the younger man’s hands were pushing the shift back down. Harry looked up to see his blushing face.

“Sorry. I… Sorry.”

“Oh, Sev,” Harry said gently. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, love. Would you feel better if I lowered some of the candles?” Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and flicked it at several of the candles until there was only a faint light around the room. “Why don’t you climb on the bed?” Harry flicked his wand at the bed and the heavy covers folded back to reveal equally dark blue sheets. Sevina turned and sat on the bed, firmly keeping his knees together as he turned and lifted his feet onto the bed. Harry bit back a smile at the demure action and placed his wand on the bedside table along with his spectacles. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the small jar, adding it to the table as well. Sevina’s eyes went wide and his cheeks deepened before he jerked his eyes away from the jar. Harry reached up and pulled on the tie of his own robe letting it fall open. He reached down and picked up Sevina’s robe, slipped his own off, and tossed them both on the bench at the end of the bed before climbing into the bed. Harry lay down next to Sevina and smiled down at him. Sevina smiled back up at Harry but his body was tense. Harry reached up to stroke a finger down Sevina’s cheek.

“There’s nothing to be scared of, Sev. I’m not going to hurt you, but I need you to relax for me. Do you think you can do that?”

Sevina nodded. “I’ll try, Harry.”

Harry smiled indulgently at him. “That’s all I ask. I promise I’ll go slow.” Harry leaned over and began a slow, gentle kiss, coaxing Sevina’s tongue out to play. He rested a hand on Sevina’s hip letting him get used to Harry’s touch before adding a soft stroking motion. Slowly, between the kiss and the soft touches, Sevina began to relax. Very slowly, Harry used the stroking movements to pull the shift up Sevina’s body. Harry let his lips trail down Sevina’s jaw, once again going for the man’s sensitive neck. Sevina let out a soft moan and Harry involuntarily thrust his hips forward. Sevina gasped as Harry’s erection pressed against his thigh.

“Oh,” the word slipped from Sevina’s lips like a breathy revelation. Sevina arched his neck and wriggled against Harry. Harry took that as a cue and finally slipped his hand under the man’s shift to slide his fingers over a silky thigh. “Oh!” Sevina gasped out, excitement clear in his voice. Harry slowly slid his hand over Sevina’s thigh and Sevina moaned and wriggled some more. Harry could feel Sevina’s growing erection bumping against Harry’s hip. Harry slid his hand up, his fingers sliding through coarse curls and the tip of his thumb brushing against Sevina’s hard length. “Oh, yes,” Sevina gasped out, his voice huskier than usual. Harry’s hand continued its path upwards even as his lips were busy teasing at Sevina’s throat. His hand skimmed over Sevina’s soft belly and Harry felt the man’s stuttered breath beneath his palm. Harry knew the moment Sevina’s shift slid over his leaking prick by the harsh hiss that left the thin lips. Harry’s fingers brushed over a nipple and Sevina jerked in surprise.

“Shh,” Harry told him. “Trust me.” Sevina nodded and Harry continued kissing Sevina’s neck and brushed his fingers over the hardening nipple. Harry pushed his erection against Sevina’s thigh, noticing how much the other man enjoyed it. Harry continued to tease at the nipple, kiss and nibble at Sevina’s throat, and rub his erection against the man’s thigh until Sevina was panting and making little mewling sounds. Harry shifted over the man, straddling his hips as he pushed the shift up to reveal the pale, hairless chest. Before Sevina could protest the movement, Harry dipped his head and slid a tongue over the neglected nipple.

“Harry!” Sevina cried out, his voice rough with passion. Harry relished in the small movements Sevina made beneath him. The way his legs slid against Harry's, the small thrusts of his slender hips, the way he moved his hands, unsure of what he was allowed to do. Harry pulled back and pressed his lips to Sevina's.

“You can touch me, Sev. I don't mind,” he whispered softly. Harry went back to lavishing attention on the sensitive nubs with his mouth and fingers. Harry had one arm braced against the bed not wanting to press his weight on top of Sevina with the younger man still so skittish. Harry gave a soft moan at the first tentative touch. Sevina's fingers danced lightly over Harry's hip before pressing firmly against him. Harry's own finger slid down Sevina's torso to stroke his thigh. Sevina gasped and his grip on Harry's nightshirt tightened.

“I'm going to remove your shift now, Sev. I want to see all of you.” Sevina nodded and Harry shifted to grab at the fabric and drag it up the lithe body beneath him. Sevina moved and allowed Harry to pull the slip of fabric over his head. Harry let the gown fall to the floor as he took in the beautiful body beneath him. His eyes slid up the slender frame, loving the contrast of the pale skin against the blue of the bedding. Not surprising Sevina's cheeks were a deep red and he squirmed uncomfortably beneath Harry.

“Will you…” Sevina reached out to tug gently at Harry's nightshirt. Harry smiled down at him.

“You wish to see me as well?” Sevina nodded, his blush traveling down the slender neck. “Of course, love. I told you you only have to ask.” Harry reached down and dragged the nightshirt over his head. He heard a small squeak and, once free of the fabric, looked down to see Sevina's hands covering his face. Harry chuckled and reached to pull one of the hands away. “Sev. It's okay. I'm your husband. You can look. You can even touch.” He pulled Sevina's hand against his chest and the younger man blinked his eyes open as his other hand slid from his face. Harry moaned as Sevina pressed his palm against Harry's chest and spread his fingers out.

“You must be tired of me by now.”

Harry's eyes shot open at the softly bitter words. “What?”

Sevina's cheeks were a bright red as he spoke. “I don't know anything. Surely you are used to a l-lover with more experience. Someone you don't have to t-teach. Go slow.”

Harry sighed and reached down to stroke a finger over Sevina's face. “Stop thinking, Sev. I am quite enjoying this. It doesn't bother me that you are so shy. In fact I quite like knowing that no one else has ever touched you in this way. Your reactions are beautiful to me. And someday you will be confident enough to initiate intimacy between us. Until then and beyond I am perfectly fine with taking the lead. I am your husband after all,” Harry added with a wicked smile. He dropped down and covered Sevina's mouth with his own. He pushed his tongue into the warm mouth and kissed him almost roughly. Sevina let out a pleased hum and dug his fingers into Harry's chest. Harry moved his hand down to slide over Sevina's body, trying to distract the man from his insecurities. Harry's hand slid between them and he stroked Sevina's hard penis. Sevina cried out and arched beneath Harry.

“Harry!” Harry's own prick twitched at the sound of his name on Sevina's lips. Harry stroked Sevina until the man was writhing beneath him. Harry pulled his hand from Sevina causing the younger man to whimper. Harry smile as he moved over Sevina and pressed his hips down. Sevina cried out as their pricks brushed against each other. His fingers dug into Harry's shoulders as he arched beneath Harry. Sevina moved frantically under Harry and Harry had to keep himself in control as he reached for the jar of lubricant. He was aching to slide into the virgin heat of his bride and claim Sevina as his own. God the man was beautiful in his passion, for once the red in his cheeks was not due to his innocence. Harry reached down to pull Sevina's leg up to wrap around Harry's waist. The younger man eagerly took to the new position as he pressed up against Harry. Harry dipped his fingers into the jar and moved down to stroke at the exposed opening. Sevina immediately stilled his movements, his dark eyes blinking at Harry. Harry dipped down to press a kiss to the thin lips.

“Shh. Just relax.” Sevina nodded as Harry stroked a finger over the tight pucker. “I have to work you open. Stretch you,” he explained. “To make it easier for me to take you. The more relaxed you are the easier it will be. Do you want me to take you in my mouth again? To distract you?”

The flush of passion had begun to fade and was quickly replaced with Sevina's blush as he nodded. Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to the soft lips before he slid down Sevina's body. Sevina had begun to soften at the new experience so Harry concentrated on bringing him back to hardness, licking and sucking gently. It didn't take long for Sevina to get lost in Harry's ministrations and Harry took the opportunity to work him open. One finger became two and Sevina barely seemed to register when two became three. Harry sucked gently and pushed his fingers deep inside Sevina. Harry searched for that certain spot until his fingers brush against it and Sevina cried out and nearly jerked off the bed. Long fingers tugged at Harry's hair.

“Again. Again. Oh, please.” Harry smiled at the frantic plea and moved his fingers once more. He pulled his mouth from Sevina not wanting the man to ejaculate before Harry was inside in. Harry worked his fingers in and out, watching Sevina writhe beneath him, begging him for more. Harry slipped his fingers from the tight hole and Sevina's eyes flew open.

“No. No, don't stop,” Sevina begged.

“I'm not, baby. I promise.” Harry moved back and grabbed a pillow. “Lift your hips. I need to be inside you.” Sevina nodded and lifted his hips. Harry pushed the pillow under him before grabbing the jar and dipping his fingers in it. He coated his aching prick with the lubricant before leaning over Sevina. He pressed the tip of his penis against the waiting hole and leaned his head down. “Try to relax. Remember to breathe. And push against me.” Sevina nodded and Harry covered his mouth. Harry was beginning to realize Sevina liked when he was slightly dominate so Harry made sure to kiss him forcefully. Sevina moaned and gripped Harry's upper arms, almost immediately relaxing under Harry. Harry eased himself past the tight ring of muscle as he distracted Sevina with kisses. He paired them with small pinches to the man's nipple and finally slipped past the tight ring. Harry pulled his mouth from Sevina's with a guttural moan as he pushed fully into the tight heat. “Oh god, Sev. Ooh!” Harry shuddered in ecstasy as the tight channel squeezed his aching prick. Harry stilled when he was fully inside his young lover and squeezed his eyes closed as he concentrated on not ejaculating.

“Harry?” Harry opened his eyes at the tentative question and looked down to see dark eyes looking at him warily. Sevina looked absolutely delicious with his hair spread out over the pillow, lips swollen from their kisses and face flushed.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, searching the beloved face for signs of pain or discomfort. Sevina nodded.

“It feels weird but it doesn't hurt. Are… are we done?” Harry could hear the disappointment in the husky voice and chuckled.

“Oh no, love. It's just getting good.”

Sevina's dark eyes went wide. “Oh.” He moved under Harry pulling a moan from the older man. “Are you going to... do that thing again?”

“Oh yes,” Harry said slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

Sevina's eyes fluttered as he let out a gasp. “Oh.”

Harry repeated the movement and Sevina wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. “That's it, baby,” Harry moaned. He shifted as he pushed in and Sevina moaned. It took Harry a few more tries before Sevina cried out and dug his nails into Harry. Harry proceeded to torture his young bride, teasing him with slow strokes until Sevina was pleading, begging for more. Harry increased his pace and Sevina arched beneath him driving Harry closer to the edge. Harry knew he wouldn't last long so reached between them to stroke his lover's prick. Sevina screamed as his prick pulsed in Harry's hand and semen shot out over his pale belly. Harry groaned at the clenching around his prick and thrust in one last time before emptying himself deep in his lover.

Harry groaned as he came down from his orgasm. He gently pulled his softening prick from his bride mindful of the soft hiss from the swollen lips. He moved off the smaller man and grabbed his wand. He cast a cleaning spell over them before leaning to kiss his glassy-eyed lover. Sevina blinked up at him and Harry smiled at him.

“You okay?”

Sevina nodded, a smile pulling at his lips. “That was amazing. Will we… Can we…”

As much as Harry loved watching the young man blush he rescued him this time. “Oh, yes. We can and most certainly will do that again.” Harry looked over the slender frame checking for any places he might have been too rough. “Have you got any pain potion?”

Sevina blinked in confusion. “Did I hurt you?”

Harry chuckled. “No. But you have worked muscles you aren't used to using and will no doubt feel sore in the morning.”

Sevina nodded. “On the vanity.” Harry Summoned the potion along with both of their glasses of champagne. He Banished the warm alcohol and refilled the glasses with the cold liquid before handing Sevina his glass. Sevina drank the cool liquid down eagerly before handing the empty glass back to Harry and taking the vial. Harry drank his own champagne before placing both glasses and empty potions vial on the table. Harry doused the candles and placed his wand next to his spectacles on the table. He reached forward and pulled the covers over him and Sevina before snuggling down in the bed. He slipped a hand around Sevina’s waist and the younger man tensed for a moment before relaxing back against Harry. Harry placed a kiss the the pale shoulder.

“Harry?”

“Mmm?” He pressed his nose into the soft skin, enjoying in the intoxicating fragrance.

“When can we… I mean, how long will I have to wait before-” Sevina turned and buried his face in his pillow causing Harry to chuckle.

He pressed up against Sevina and whispered in the man’s ear. “If you wake in the middle of the night and feel well enough to take me again, my love, I promise I will be more than willing to accomodate you.” He felt Sevina shiver against him and smile smugly to himself. “But for now, get some rest.”

 

 

“Sev?”

The dark head lifted to reveal flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. “Harry! You’re back.”

Harry leaned against the door of the room Sev had claimed for his lab and crossed his arms. “I told you I was only staying for a few drinks.”

A soft lip jutted out in a pout. “Yes, but last time you met with Lord Creevey you ended up staying for dinner.”

Harry pushed off the doorframe and strolled into the room, a familiar flash of desire flamed in the dark eyes. Harry knew what his “wife” wanted. After only three months of marriage he was learning to read the man well. Harry caught the quick wave of the wand as Sev placed a stasis charm on his potion. Harry moved behind the shorter man and gripped the slender hips pulling the man back against his growing erection.

“Did you think I would forget about my promise?” he whispered darkly, pulling a shudder from Sev. Harry wasn’t surprised at the younger man’s eagerness when it came to intimacy, even if Sev had yet to actually initiate anything. His soft touches and lingering looks often spoke loud enough for Harry to know what he wanted. Sev pushed back against him and leaned his head back on Harry’s shoulder.

“You were a bit distracted when you promised,” Sev pouted and Harry chuckled.

“I might have been buried deep in your delightful body, but I would never forget a promise like that.” Harry let a hand slide around to press at the front of Sev’s robe, feeling the man’s hardness beneath his palm. Sev let out a soft groan and pushed his hips forward.

“Please.”

A mischievous smirk pulled at Harry’s lips. “Say it.” Sev gave a small jerk but Harry held his still skittish “wife” firmly against him. “Come on, baby. I want to hear you say the words.” Harry ran his tongue over the shell of Sev’s ear. “You enjoy it so much you should be able to say it.” He felt Sev take a deep breath.

“Please, Harry,” he said gruffly. “W-will you… use y-your m-mouth on me?” Harry groaned and pressed his erection against Sev.

“God that sounds incredible coming from your lips. Will you ride me tonight?” Harry began to pull at the fabric of Sev’s robe, gathering the fabric up the svelte body. “I love watching you pleasure yourself on my prick. Love watching you-” Harry’s words were cut off by a sharp knock of the lab door and Sev pulled away, turning his back to the entrance and busied himself with ingredients. Harry moved behind the cauldron, making sure it covered his prominent erection. “Enter.”

The door pushed open to reveal a maid. She curtsied quickly. “Mrs. Weasley and Lady Oliver are here, My Lord.”

“Show them to the parlor please and have tea brought in.” She curtsied again and hurried from the room. Harry turned and placed a hand on Sev’s shoulder. “I will go up and entertain them while you… finish up here.”

He pressed a kiss to Sev’s red cheek. “Thank you, My Lord. I will be up shortly.”

Harry slipped from the room, willing his own erection down as he made his way through the house to the front parlor. He smiled at the two women sitting on his couch.

“Hermione. Gin. What are you doing in London?” Both women jumped to their feet and greeted him with hugs. “Sev will be in shortly. She was in the middle of brewing. Have a seat.” He waited for them to sit back down before seating himself. “So what brings you to town?” he repeated.

“The Malfoy Christening, of course,” Ginny answered.

Harry furrowed his brow. “I thought that was happening at the Manor in Wiltshire?”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Of course it is, but we can’t very well go without new gowns.”

“Of course,” Harry deadpanned. “Sev hadn’t mentioned it, though I doubt she’s even thought of it. Ansley.” A small elf appeared beside him, the only house elf they kept in town.

“Master Harry called.”

“Ansley, tell Ruth to send Sev’s measurements to the modiste for something appropriate for a christening.” The small elf nodded and popped away. “I suppose Thea will need something as well,” Harry said absently.

“Harry.” Harry looked up at Hermione’s curious tone. “Don’t you think Sevina would prefer to visit the modiste herself?”

“Oh yes,” Ginny said excitedly. “We could make a trip out of it.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. “You aren’t keeping her locked away like some prize, are you, Harry?”

“What?” Harry asked in surprise. “No. Of course not. Sev is free to do whatever she wishes. She can go with you to the modiste if she likes, just don’t expect her to try anything on. Sev is very modest. Although it wouldn’t hurt for her to go pick out the fabric she wishes to use.”

“Use for what?” Sev asked as he strolled into the parlor, a maid with the tea tray right behind him. Harry stood as he moved to greet their guests.

“A new dress,” Harry said as he sat back down.

“What do I need a new dress for?” Sev asked as he poured out the tea. “You just bought me all those new robes.”

“The Malfoy christening next month,” Harry answered.

“I don’t need anything,” Sev insisted, settling back on the settee.

“I told you when we had this argument about the robes, Sev. It’s not about need. You deserve it. Hermione and Ginny came to London specifically for new dresses for the christening. Why don’t you go to the modiste with them to pick out fabric?” Sev pursed his lips and Harry raised his brows. “Be a good little wife and I’ll buy you that book.”

“You already promised me that book,” Sev said, and a moment later Harry let out a yelp as his tea splashed over the side of his cup. He jerked the sloshing cup away and pulled his wand out to Banish the hot liquid.

“You little minx,” Harry cried. “You’ll pay for that.” He lifted laughing green eyes to meet the man’s smirk.

“Do not attempt to blackmail me, _husband_.” Sev took a sip of his tea and smiled innocently at Harry. Harry laughed and rolled his eyes.

“I ought to pull you over my knee and spank you,” Harry said and noted the look of interest in the younger man’s eyes. Sev took a sip of his tea and turned back to their guests.

“Not in front of the guests, dear. You’ll have to excuse my husband, ladies. He tends to get rather crude when we let him out of his cage before nightfall.” Ginny let out a twitter of laughter, but Hermione merely smiled politely as she watched them.

“Speaking of cage,” Harry said, placing his cup on the tea tray. “I do need to go over the accounting. If you ladies will excuse me.”

Harry left the room and headed to his study. He spent the next hour looking through the bills that had piled up over the last week. He read through a missive from Sirius and wrote out a response agreeing to joining him for Boxing day though he wanted to save Christmas day for himself and Sev. Harry signed off on an order for Floo powder and set aside a bill for exotic ingredients. He would need to have Sev look over that one to make sure the purveyor didn’t overcharge them. Harry flicked his wand at the bell pull and a few minutes later his study door opened and a footman appeared.

“Yes, My Lord?”

“Are my wife’s guests gone?” Harry asked, glancing over a recent accounting from his estate.

“Yes, My Lord. I believe Lady Potter returned to her lab.”

“Have her attend me as soon as she is able, please.” The footman nodded and backed from the room. Harry began clearing the piles off his desk and tucked the ledger away. His office door opened and he smiled as Sev slipped inside, closing the door behind him.

“You summoned?” Sev said, a teasing note in his voice. Harry smile at him.

“I have some invoices I need you to look over.” Harry held the papers up and Sev nodded. It wasn’t unusual for Harry to call him in to look over potions-related things. Sev stopped in front of Harry’s desk and held his hand out. Harry smirked at the younger man and leaned back in his chair. He patted his lap. “Why don’t you have a seat? This might take a while, and I want you to be comfortable.” Sev’s cheeks flared pink as he moved around the desk. Harry grabbed his hips and pulled him down into his lap, a sharp squeak falling from Sev’s lips. Harry adjusted the younger man in his lap, rubbing the tight arse against his growing erection. Sev gave a small huff and grabbed the papers from Harry’s hand. He began to look over the bills as Harry worked Sev’s robe up. He watched the blush steal over the man’s face as Harry slid his hand up a smooth thigh. Sev squirmed even as his legs fell open slightly. Harry watched with smug satisfaction as the papers in Sev’s hand began to shake the further Harry’s hand moved up the man’s thigh. Finally Harry wrapped his hand around Sev’s growing cock.

“Harry!” Sev squeaked. Harry chuckled and reached for his wand, with a flick he had privacy and locking charms on the door.

“Don’t you want me to fulfill my promise?” he asked darkly.

“Th-that’s not your m-mouth,” Sev said breathlessly.

“No,” Harry said. “It isn’t. And it won’t be unless you’re a good boy for me.” Sev groaned. Harry had recently learned Sev became incredibly aroused when he was called “boy” or “man” and Harry figured it was from having been denied the labels his entire life. Harry was careful when he used them but loved the way Sev would writhe under him when he whispered the words in the man’s ear. “I’m going to bend you over this desk and bugger your tight arse. If you’re a good boy and keep from ejaculating I’ll turn you around and let you spill yourself in my mouth.”

“Harry,” Sev moaned. “That doesn’t help.” Harry chuckled and released Sev’s prick. The man immediately jumped to his feet, the papers in his hand falling to the floor as he leaned over and braced himself on the desk. Obviously, it wasn’t the first time Harry had taken the man over his desk, and Harry reached into the top left drawer to pull out the jar of lubricant Sev had placed there. His “wife” was very thorough in keeping their house stocked with certain potions, and he had even improved the original recipe Harry had given him. Not that Harry was surprised. Harry had Sev’s robe pushed up and was three fingers deep in no time.

“God, baby. You’re so ready, aren’t you? Always ready to let me take you.” Sev whimpered beneath Harry, and Harry slipped his fingers from Sev to coat himself. Both men groaned as Harry pushed in.

“Please, Harry,” Sev was begging before Harry was even completely in him. Knowing how on edge Sev was already Harry wasted no time in taking his lover roughly, pounding into him. Sev whimpered and moaned as Harry took him hard and fast. Sev shifted beneath him, and his cheeks clenched around Harry. Harry cried out at the sudden, unexpected tightness and shoved in hard, emptying himself in the tight channel. His mind was barely cleared from his orgasm before he was dropping to his knees and Sev’s fingers were in his hair guiding Harry to his leaking prick. Harry barely got one lick in before Sev was shoving his prick down Harry’s throat and moaning his release. Harry swallowed the offering before pulling back to glance up at his debauched lover. Harry smiled in satisfaction at the wild, flushed look of the man above him. Sev caught his look and blushed brightly.

Harry let his head fall back against the seat of his chair and let the contentment wash over him. He let out a sigh. “I love you,” Harry let the words fall from his lips.

Sev’s eyes went wide and he dropped to his knees, throwing his arms around Harry and knocking them both to the floor. The chair skittered out from beneath Harry and he barely caught himself before his head hit the floor. Sev crashed his mouth to Harry’s in a fierce kiss, and Harry wasn’t about to complain anytime soon. Sev’s tongue thrust harshly into Harry’s mouth and Harry gripped the slender thighs tightly. He might have just orgasmed but if Sev kept this up Harry had no doubt he would be hard again in no time. Sev pulled back with a gasp and smiled down at Harry.

“I love you too, Harry.”

Harry smiled brightly up at the other man. “Good. Because I don’t plan on letting you get away from me.” Harry watched the adorable blush spread over the pale cheeks. “Now-” but before Harry could finish his sentence there was a knock on his office door. “We have way too many servants,” Harry grumbled as Sev scrambled off him and fixed his robe. Harry pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his wand to remove the charms from the door. “Enter.”

The door opened and Thea poked her head in. Her knowing eyes went from Harry to Sev and she shook her head. Harry had made no secret that he was perfectly happy with Sev’s secret and Thea made no secret that she was fully aware the two men enjoyed sharing a bed. “Sev, Ruth mentioned something about the modiste.”

“I thought you and Sev might like new dresses for the Malfoy christening. Did you decide if you were going to go look at fabric with Ginny and Hermione?” Harry asked. Sev nodded.

“Yes. I think I will,” Sev answered and turned to his aunt. “They said you were more than welcome to join us, Aunt.”

Thea nodded. “I think I will. Let’s go see what you have so we don’t get any duplicates.”

Sev nodded and made to move forward. “Just a moment, Sev. Please.”

Sev turned to look questioningly at him as Thea slipped from the room. “What is it, Harry?”

“I was curious about these ingredients. You don’t typically order so many exotic plants. Are you working on a new experiment?” Harry asked, finding it unusual that Sev would start on something he hadn’t mentioned to Harry. Sev’s face bloomed red.

“Um, after the invitation to the Malfoy Christening came Aunt and I started talking and eventually the subject of your heir came up.”

“Sev,” Harry began, “I don’t-”

“No,” Sev cut him off. “As your wife it is my job to provide you with an heir. I think I might have found a potion that will allow us to blend our blood and impregnate a donor, thereby giving us natural children.” Harry gaped at his lover. “Aunt Thea and Ruth have both volunteered to try to carry for us. It’ll most likely work best with Ruth as she’s a witch, but Aunt Thea is fam- mmph.” Harry cut him off as he crashed their mouths together and wrapped his arms around Sev’s waist pulling the younger man closer. Harry kissed him thoroughly before pulling back to grin widely down at the man.

“I do love you.” He dipped his head against Sev’s neck and the younger man tipped his head back, offering his neck to Harry.

“Oh! My Lord.” Harry knew Sev would have pulled away if he hadn’t been trapped between Harry and the desk. Instead, the younger man opted for ducking his head against Harry’s shoulder. “Really have too many servants,” Harry mumbled. “What is it, Ostley?” Harry asked the butler.

“Sir Lupin requests a meeting, My Lord.”

Harry sighed and stepped away from Sev. “Go inventory your closet, love,” he whispered softly into the blush-red ear. “I will show my gratitude for your thoughtfulness later.”

Sev let out a soft mewl but cut it off as Harry stepped away. They moved from the study and separated in the hallway, Sev going to discuss fashion with his aunt and Harry going to meet with his man of affairs.

 

Harry looked up as his office door slammed closed to see Sev standing pressed against the door, his dark eyes watery. Harry immediately jumped to his feet and rushed across the room to gather the younger man in his arms. “What’s wrong, love?” He led Sev over to the chair and sat down, pulling the younger man into his lap. “Talk to me, baby.”

Sev let out a small hiccup. “I th-think I messed up, Harry. I’m so sorry.”

Harry ran a soothing hand over the dark hair. How could he have possibly messed up? He’d only just gone to the modiste’s with Hermione, Ginny, and Thea. “What happened?” he asked softly.

“Th-Thea and Hermione were being f-fitted and Ginny and I were looking at f-fabric.” Sev gave a small hiccup and Harry rubbed his back consolingly. “And w-we were talking.” Harry watched Sev’s splotchy face begin to burn a bright red. “G-ginny can be quite risque,” Sev whispered fiercely and Harry chuckled, knowing Ginny’s mouth could get away from her after being around all her brothers. “S-she said something about… being on top of Sir Oliver and I couldn’t help but remember last night.” Harry couldn’t have stopped his prick from twitching if he’d taken anti-erection potions. “I s-supposed she must have inferred something from my blush because she asked if you ever let me on top. I th-thought she must not know you prefer men if she asked that.” Sev looked up at Harry for confirmation and Harry shook his head. No, Gin didn’t have a clue to his preferences. “So I admitted that sometimes you like to watch me only… only when I looked up Hermione was giving me this odd look. And I realized she must know you do prefer men. So then I thought well maybe she’ll just assume I said that to appease Ginny but she kept looking at me. Oh, Harry,” Sev wailed, burying his head in Harry’s shoulder, “I think she knows. And if she knows… I’m so sorry.” Harry felt relief wash over him and he wrapped his arms around Sev’s shaking frame.

“Hush, baby. It’s okay. Shh.”

Sev shook his head. “No-”

“Yes, it is,” Harry said sternly and pressed a finger under Sev’s chin to lift his head up to meet his eyes. “Sev, Hermione is one of my very best friends. Not just because she is Ron’s wife. She is also extremely intelligent, if anyone was going to figure it out it would be her. And I promise she would never tell a soul, not even Ron if we wished it.”

Sev blinked up at him. “You- you aren’t mad?”

Harry chuckled. “No, love.” There was a soft knock on the door and Harry held Sev tightly in his lap. “Enter.” Harry looked over Sev’s bent head as the door pushed open and Hermione slipped into the room. She looked at the pair curled in the chair and closed the door behind her. She stepped quietly over to them, a book clutched at her chest.

“Sevina,” Hermione said softly and Sev lifted his head to look warily at her. “I realized I might have frightened you and that wasn’t my intention at all. I care very deeply for Harry and to be honest I had started to suspect soon after the wedding. It was only what I overheard this afternoon that confirmed it for me.” Hermione knelt down so she could be eye level with Sev and place a hand on his thigh. “I just want you to know that your secret is safe with me. I don’t know why and it doesn’t matter. All that matters is you make Harry happy, and I would like us to be friends. I know you have your aunt, but I also know there are some differences between muggle women and witches that she might not be aware of. I brought this for you.” Hermione held the book out. “Both my parents are muggle doctors, and I have been studying mediwizardry under the matron at our old school. This book has lots of information for young witches and how certain potions could affect their bodies. I thought it might be things you needed to know, especially with the upcoming christening and conversation that is bound to come up between the married ladies. If you ever have any questions, please know that you can come to me.”

Sev carefully slipped the book from Hermione’s hand and clutched it against his own chest. “Thank you, Hermione,” he said softly. Hermione smiled brightly at him as she stood to her feet.

“I just felt I should reassure you, Sevina. I didn’t want you to worry, and I can see it did bother you. You can trust me. I believe Gin and I are scheduled to join you for dinner tomorrow, Harry. We will see you then.” She gave a nod and turned from the room. Harry placed a kiss on Sev’s forehead and twisted to settle him in the chair before standing.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised, and Sev nodded. Harry rushed out of the study and down the stairs. “Hermione,” he called, stopping the witch just as she reached the ground floor. She turned and smiled at him.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, Harry.”

“No. I’m glad you did. Thank you.” She smiled reassuringly at him.

“I can tell you love him and-”

“Her!” Harry insisted. “Always. Only. Her,” Harry said, his tone severe. Harry leaned closer to his friend. “Sevina’s father, Hermione… he would _neve_ r allow a wizard to inherit his title and estate.” Hermione’s face paled in understanding.

“Alright, Harry,” she whispered. “I promise not even Ron will know.” Harry smiled gratefully at his friend.

“I knew I could trust you, Hermione.”

“Not just you, Harry. You are both my friend. Tell Sevina to owl me if she needs anything. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright, Hermione. See you tomorrow.” He watched his friend head towards the front door before going back up to the study. Sev was curled in the chair, the book already open in his lap. Harry made his way over and sat on the edge of the chair. Sev looked up at him, smiling shyly. “Hi,” Harry said softly.

“Hi,” Sev replied shyly. Harry reached out and tucked a strand of dark hair behind a pale ear.

“You know I’m here for you, right?” Sev nodded. “And I’m not going to let anything happen to you. There are wards on this house to keep people like your father away. Besides, I know for a fact he’s already retired to his estate. I have people keeping an eye on him and there’s a certain footman who is quite handy with an _Obliviate_ should your father even come close to discovering the truth.”

Sev gaped at him. “You sent a footman to spy on my father?”

Harry smirked at the man. “Well, he was a rather good looking footman and I have it on good authority I’m not allowed around the good looking ones.” A smile pulled at Sev’s lips, and his cheeks went a soft pink. “And the muggle authorities have no say in what we do. As wizards we have the right to marry anyone of either sex and our officiant was a wizard so that’s covered. Now, I want you to stop worrying about getting caught because it does not matter.” Harry reached up to cup the pale cheek. “Your job is to look pretty and warm my bed. Both of which you are doing an amazing job at, by the way.” Sev blushed, and Harry leaned in to press a kiss to his soft lips. Harry pulled back and stood up, Sev’s dark eyes following him. “Now. I want you to read that book while I finish going over these accountings Lupin brought over yesterday.” Harry moved to his desk. “That little conversation with Lady Wood has my mind whirling and I find I need reminding just what you look like when you're on top of me. I’ve quite forgotten all those little sounds you make when you’re riding my cock, and I expect you to be a dutiful wife and remind me.”

Harry settled behind his desk and looked up to see Sev’s head ducked, his blush-reddened ears peeking through his dark hair. As much as he had hated the idea of getting married back when he’d first received that letter from Gringotts he had to admit he had definitely found the perfect bride.

 


End file.
